Una verdad revelada
by Solange's
Summary: Chrome su fué de Kokuyo Land y no sabe que hacer. Tendrá que enfrentar muchas cosas durante la historia como el descubrimiento de su pasado y algo mas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Una verdad revelada**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a Akira Amano

Hola este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad no se si les gustara pero espero que sì.

Introducciòn:

La historia es de Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome, pero en esta historia voy a hacer como que chrome fue dejada atraz por Mukuro y no han tenido contacto y ella se quedo con la familia Vongola en Namimori, pero sorpresa sorpresa, debido a un accidente chrome pierde la memoria y habra otro misterio si van a leer la historia

* * *

Chrome déspues de haber sido raptada por Daemon Spade y rescatada por Mukuro y los Vongola regresaron a Kokuyo Land, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa pues el verdadero Mukuro habìa regresado de la prisiòn Vendicare y no era una ilusiòn era el verdadero Mukuro Rokudo, ella estaba tan feliz de ver a la persona que la salvo de la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste proque ya no compartia nada con Mukuro. Hasta ese momento era como si él y ella hubieran sido una sola persona que se necesitaban el uno al otro, ella para sobrevivir y el para sus objetivos de destruir a la mafia. Pero ahora eran dos personas diferentes como si algo entre ese lazo que tenian se hubiera roto, los dias pasaban y ella por ese malestar fue a hablar con Mukuro.

Knock knock

- ¿Quien es? – dice una voz masculina

- Soy yo Mukuro-sama, Chrome...

- Kufufufu. Pasa mi linda chrome

Chrome pasa a la habitaciòn de aquel hombre al cual admira, él le señala con el dedo que se acerque, ella sigue sus ordenes y con pequeños pasos se ecerca al sofà donde el siempre esta sentado.

- Mukuro-sama q-quiciera hacerle una pregunta

- Claro, dime que es lo que te preocupa Chrome? - con una mirada juguetona

- L-lo que pasa es que, m-me preguntaba, si yo sigo siendole de alguna utilidad, ya que no somos mas una sola persona – preguntaba preocupada Chrome a cual iba a hacer la respuesta de su maestro

- Kufufufu, Chrome claro que me sigues siendo de utilidad – le contesto Mukuro

Chrome se veia triste debido a que ella no pensaba lo mismo

- Mukuro-sama...

- Si, Chrome?

- Yo...yo no quiero que me siga ayudando con las ilusiones de mis organos – ante tal afirmaciòn Mukuro se sorprendio, pero obviamento no lo diò a ver

- Y a que se debe esta deciciòn? – pregunto Mukuro

- Desde que usted saliò de Vendicare yo me siento vacia, sin ninguna axpectativa o sueño, no siento nada. Antes me sentia bien porque sabia que usted me necesitaba, pero ahora que ya tiene su cuerpo no me siento util... por eso...no quiero que siga creando las ilusiones de mis organos. Los hare yo misma con mis ilusiones, tambien gracias al Anillo Vongola.

- Como tu quieras Chrome esa es tu decision – le dijo Mukuro con una mirada que no hacia ver si estaba molesto o feliz.

Chrome saliò del cuarto de Mukuro y se fué a su cuarto y se quedò dormida en un mueble apretando su mochila negra de la escuela contra su pecho y mirando el anillo vongola y el anillo del bùho Mukurowl. A la mañana siguiente encontrò junto a ella un uniforme y sobre él una nota. Chrome se quedò viendo el uniforme reconociendolo, y era el mismo uniforme que el de Kyoko Sasagawa. Eso quieria decir que es el uniforme de la secundaria Namimori, leyò lo que estaba escrito en el pequeño papel y se impactò al ver lo que estaba escrito "Vete de aqui". Chrome mientras lloraba se cambiaba el uniforme de Kokuyo por el de Namimori y saliò corriendo de su cuarto, tal parece que nadie se habìa despertado todavia y se fue de Kokuyo Land, con las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, no sabia a donde ir, asi que caminando sin rumbo se encontro frente a la secundaria Namimori, un profesor la vio y se acercò a ella.

- Qué haces, todavia es muy temprano para entrar?

- N-no soy alumna de este colegio...

- Pero como que no, tienes el uniforme del colegio, dime tu nombre como te llamas?

- M-me llamo C-Chrome Dokuro...- el profesor revisaba la lista de lus alumnos

- Sì, aquì estas Chrome Dokuro, eres nueva, te inscribiste ayer verdad? – dijo el profesor, viendo a Chrome sorprendida – Que pasa? – le preguntò

- P-pero como es posible? – dijo Chrome sorprendida

- Lo que pasa es que ayer vino tu hermano mayor a inscribirte, creo que se llamaba Mukuro Rokudo o algo asi, pagò todo lo de la inscripcion, despues se fué y le dimos el uniforme para que te lo pusieras.

- Mukuro-sama hizo todo eso? – se pregunto en su mente – Pero, porque haria algo asi? Tal vez lo que me dijo ayer era mentira y ya no me necesita, por eso me mando aqui.

- Bueno ya que estas aquì ven conmigo, te llevare a la sala de profesores para que esperes a que tus nuevos compañeros lleguen.

Chrome no lo podìa creer, ya no iba vivir con Ken ni con Chikuza, pero sobre todo ya no iba a ver a Mukuro-sama. Las horas pasaron y las aulas del colegio empezaron a llenarse, ya cuando era la hora de las clases el profesor le dijo a Chrome que lo siguiera, que le hiba mostrar en que salòn iba a estar. El profesor entrò primero diciendole que esperara afuera en el pasillo hasta que el le dijera que entrase al salòn. Los alumnos saludaron al profesor y él le dio señas a Chrome de que entrara al salòn. Apenas entro escuchò unas voces muy conocidas que decian al unisono

-CHROME-CHAN! – gritaron Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko

El profesor le pregunto si la concian y ellos contestaron que sì.El profesor le dijo a Chrome que tomara asiento cerca de Tsuna. Apenas entrò en el salòn los chicos decian "Que linda es", "Es mi tipo" y todo tipo de cosas asì. Pasaron las horas de clases hasta que fué la hora del tiempo libre de los alumnos. En eso los guardianes y Kyoko aprovecharon para pedirle explicaciones a Chrome.

- Chrome, porqué estas aquì? – pregunto el futuro Vongola

- Sì, Tsuna tiene razòn deberias de estar en Kokuyo Land con tus compañeros – dijo Yamamoto

- Qué paso Chrome-chan? – dijo Kyoko preocupada

- M-mukuro-sama y los demas me d-dijeron que me f-fuera...esta mañana me encontre una nota y este uniforme, en la nota decia "Vete de aquì"

- Ese maltido Mukuro, ya que no la necesitaba se deshizo de ella, que cobarde!

- Gokudera! – grito Tsuna viendo como empezaba a llorar Chrome

- Lo siento decimo, no fué mi intenciòn lastimarte Chrome – dijo Gokudera; Chrome solo asintiò

- Kyoko porqué no le haces ver el colegio a Chrome – dijo Reborn apareciendo con uno de sus insolitos disfraces

- Sì Reborn, ven conmigo Chrome-chan te haré ver todo el edificio

- Gracias – lo unico que se pudo oìr de Chrome

- Tsuna hay que ir a la azotea con los demàs – hablò el bebe arcobaleno

Mientras tanto en Kokuyo Land, echado y mirando al vacìo Mukuro pensaba en las cosas que Chrome le dijo el dìa anterior.

"_- Mukuro-sama q-quiciera hacerle una pregunta_

_- L-lo que pasa es que, m-me preguntaba, si yo sigo siendole de alguna utilidad, ya que no somos mas una sola persona_

_- Yo...yo no quiero que me siga ayudando con las ilusiones de mis organos"_

Mukuro seguia pensando en las palabras de Chrome y se preguntaba a sì mismo desde cuanto Chrome pensaba con su propia voluntad, desde cuando se habìa echo tan fuerte, el habìa hecho que ella se convirtiera en su herramienta para que solo obedeciese sus ordenes, pero su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos de un chico de cabello rubio y de otro que llevaba un sombrero en forma de manzana y el de una chica con cabello rojo y ojos medios azules.

- Kufufufu. Ken cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas tanto escandalo y tambien a ustedes dos.

- Lo siento Mukuro, lo que pasa es que estoy muy contento que estes aquì de nuevo y ya no tendremos que soportar a esa tonta chica, verdad Kakipi!

- Ken,callate...

- Porque al fin se ha ido verdad, verdad Mukuro? – Pregunto Ken

- Ken!

- Que pasa Kakipi?

- Ken tiene razòn, al fin esa tonta se fué! – dijo M.M.

- Si ya se fue- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa juguetona, pero detràs de esa sonrisa estaba preocupado por Chrome y por su salud.

* * *

Bueno allì termine el primer capitulo espero que les guste lerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Él no volverà**

Hola chicos este es el segundo capitulo de la historia, no se cuantos capitolo voy a publicar pero no seran muchos, o eso espero.

* * *

Despues de ver lo que estaba pasando en Kokuyo Land vamos a la secundaria Namimori.

En la azotea se veìa a algunas personas discutiendo...

- Es que no lo entiendo? Como pudo Mukuro hacerle algo asì a Chrome – dijo un chico con el cabello castaño

- Al fin hizo ver su verdadera cara decimo, Mukuro es asì, solo necesitaba de Chrome hasta que él saliera de la carsel – hablò Gokudera

- GAAA, NADIE PUEDE TRATAR ASì A UNA MUJER, LO GOLPEARé AL EXTREMO! – dijo Ryohei

- Jajaja, calmate sempai – mientras se reìa Yamamoto

- Yamamoto tiene razòn oni-san, pero aùn asì no puedo creer que la haya hechado – dijo Tsuna muy asistado

- No importa como hayan sido las cosas, ahora Chrome esta aquì en Namimori y tenemos que aceptarla – dijo reborn apareciendo

- REBORN! Donde estabas, tu nos dijiste que vinieramos a la azotea y despuées te fuiste! – dijo Tsuna

- Lo que pasa es que fuì a hablar con Mukuro

- Y que dijo? – preguntò Tsuna

- Me dijo que para conseguir al ilusionista Fran tuvo que viajar a Francia, y me pidiò que cuidaramos de Chrome

- El ilusionista de Varia del futuro? – pregunto Tsuna

- Ese mismo

- Pero porqué dejò a Chrome...?

- No lo sé, pero me llamò hoy para hablar, ya se imbarcaron en su aviòn. Ademàs dejò los gastos para su estancia, tenemos que ver en donde se quedarà, pero creo que mientras tanto se quedarà en la casa de Ryohei y Kyoko – dijo Reborn

- SÌ! Kyoko estarà muy feliz! – afirmò Ryohei

- Tiene razòn, si se queda con Kyoko estarà bien – dijo Yamamoto

- Bien, ya està decidido, entonces hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Chrome – hablò Reborn

En la casa de los Sawada, se festeja la llegada de Chrome, los juegos que se hicieron eran varios y muy divertidos, hasta Chrome se reia de lo chisotoso que eran todos y Tsuna la observaba, viendo como se dievertìa. Despues llegò el juego final en donde todos tenian que imitar algo o a alguen. Es el turno de lambo

Lambo apareciò con su cabello afro màs grande de lo normal y en el habìa un muñeco, lambo empezo a hablar.

- HUYE TSUNA, HUYEEE! – gritò Lambo

- E-ese es...-dijo sorprendido Enma

- Es la black hola de Enma – grito Tsuna

- HUYEEEE...- seguia gritando Lambo, pero parò debido al golpe dadole por Reborn

- Ya largo, el proximo es Gokudera

Gokudera apareciò vestido como un beisbolista

- Hola soy un idiota del baseball

- Ese soy yo...

- Definitivamente esta imitando a Yamamoto...

- Lo ùnico que tengo en la cabeza es el beisbol...gua

- Realmente apestas - dijo Reborn, mientra le dio una patada a Gokudera

Y asì siguieron hasta que todos se fueron a sus casas. En la noche Tsuna estaba tratando de entender porqué Mukuro no se llevò a Chrome con él y los demàs a Francia, tal vez lo que dijo Gokudera era verdad ahora que Mukuro ya no necesita màas de ella tal vez la dejo sola aquì con nosotros, tal vez él no regresarà.

- Eso es lo màs probable – dijo una voz

- Reborn! Còmo sabes en lo que estaba pensando? – dijo Tsuna

- Ya te lo dije, leo en la mente, ademàs es muy facil saber en lo que estas pensando, dame-tsuna

- Ya te dije que no me llames asì, pero tu realmente cres que Mukuro no va a volver por Chrome, la dejò aquì porqué ya no la necesita? – preguntò preocupado Tsuna

- Es lo màs probable, pero es mejor asì – afirmò Reborn

- Como puedes decir eso Reborn, Chrome sin las ilusiones de sus organos por parte de Mukuro morirà!

- Lo digo porqué, Chrome es quien lo quizo asì, ella ya no acepta las ilusiones de Mukuro, como crees que se siente Chrome en este momento? – le dijo Reborn a Tsuna

- Como dices! Chrome no acepta las ilusiones de Mukuro, pero no entiento porqué, ademàs que quieres decir con eso?

- Todavia eres un niño, no entiendes a las mujeres...

- No dejare que me diga eso un bebé! Pero hablando en serio que quieres decir con eso?

- Quieron decir que es mejor que ella este separada de Mukuro por un tiempo, para que asì puede sacar una resoluciòn ella sola

- Una resoluciòn...

- Sì, hasta el momento ella a estado dependiendo de Mukuro y el de ella para tener un cuerpo fuera de Vendicaire, cualdo él estaba todavìa en prisiòn ella dejaba a Mukuro usar su cuerpo, ademàs era la ùnica con la cual Mukuro hablaba auque estuviera en encerrado en una prisiòn lejana y él le creaba sus organos que ella perdiò en aquel accidente. En otras palabras tenian una relaciòn muy intima.

- Ya veo, y ahora que Mukuro tiene su propio cuerpo ella no acepta las ilusiones de Mukuro – dijo Tsuna

- Parte de eso es verdad, pero el problema es que sus sentimientos cambiaron...

- Sus sentimientos cambiaron...?

- Ahora que Mukuro tiene a su cuerpo devuelta ya no comparte el mismo destino, él se convirtio en un hombre que puede vivir normalmente si ella. Y debido a esto ella empezò a querer valerse por sì misma, queria que él la viera que puede sobrevivir sola sin su ayuda, es por esto que ya no acepta sus ilusiones. Pero ella vivio tanto tiempo con esos organos que no quiere renunciar a ellos y por eso ella està en un conflicto con ella misma, pero no lo hace ver. Esto es un problema que Chrome misma tiene que resolver.

Al dìa siguiente en el buzòn la mama de Tsuna, Nana encuentra una carta para Tsuna. Se la deja en la mesa Tsuna baja cambiandose para ir al colegio. Toma su desayuno y como todos los dias hay mucho movimiento.

- Hahaha, Lambo-san se comerà todos

- Ah, lambo comerse mi desayuno – dijo I-pin

- Lambo deja de hacer eso – dijo Tsuna

- Jajaja, Lambo-san no escucha a dame-Tsuna

- Ya callate – Le dice Reborn mientra que le da una patada

Lambo se cae de la mesa y dice

- Debo...snif...mantener...la calma...snif…buabua…no puedo mantener calma – y saca de su cabello la bazuka de los 10 años y se la tira encima y aparece el Lambo adulto

- Lambo aduto – dice Tsuna

- Hola, Joven Vongola – dice Lambo

- Ro-me-o – dice Bianchi

- Hi, es cierto Bianchi piensa que Lambo adulto es Romeo – dice Tsuna

- MUERE! POISON COKING! – grita Bianchi, mientra que Lambo huye

- Adiòs – dice Lambo

- Ven aquì, no huyas cobarde – grita Bianchi mientras lo persigue

- Haaa, porque todas las mañanas deben ser asi de problematicas – dice Tsuna

- Ah, Tsuna llegò una carta para tì desde Francia – dice Nana

- Francia? Dejame verla. – Tsuna la lee y es de Mukuro

Sale de su casa y mientras ve caminando se encuentra con Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Mh, que te pasa Tsuna? – pregunta Yamamoto

- No estarà enfermo, decimo, hay que llevarle a un hospital! – grita Gokudera

- Si estas enfermo lo ùnico que puedes hacer es entrenar – dijo Ryohei

- No, estoy bien chicos, es solo que recibì una carta de Mukuro

- De Mukuro y que decia en la carta Tsuna? – dijo Yamamoto

- No entiendo como es que se atreviò a mandarle una carta al decimo, despues de lo que pasò, cuando regrese le daré un paliza que no se olvidara – dijo Gokudera

- El no regresara a Namimori – dijo Tsuna

- QUE, NO VOLVERÀ! – gritaron los guardianes Vongola

- Sì, en la carta decìa que nunca volverà a a Namimori...

- Y que hay de Chrome! – grito Yamamoto

- Dice que nos las quedemos...

- Pero como puede dejarla abandonada, es un estupido – dijo Gokudera

- Chicos no le digan nada de esto a Chrome, no quiero que se entristesca, a Kyoko y a Haru sì para que esten cerca de ella y que no piense en Mukuro, para que la distraigan – dijo Tsuna

- Ok – dijo Yamamoto

- Si el decimo lo dice, lo haré con todo gusto

- Sì, HAY QUE HACER QUE CHROME SE OLVIDE DE Él AL EXTREMO!

- Tienes a unos subordinados que te apollan – dijo una voz de infante

- Sì...Hiii, Reborn cuando llegate! – grito Tsuna

- Estoy aquì escuchando desde hace tiempo – dijo Reborn

- Pudiste decirme que estabas a mis espaldas...

- Para perderme tu cara de terror, no gracias – dijo Reborn. Mientras todos los guardianes se reian.

Mientras tanto Chrome y Kyoko, Hana y Chrome estaban caminando para ir al colegio y conversando alegramente, pero lo que no saben es que un hombre las esta viendo.

- Jefe, ya la encontramos. Es Chrome Dokuro

* * *

Bueno terminé el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Una verdad devastadora**

Hola chicos estoy tan llena de inspiraciòn que estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo el mismo dìa en el que publiqué el segundo, bueno sigamos con la historia.

* * *

Un hombre acecha a Chrome, Kyoko y Hana mientra van de camino por la escuela

- Jefe, ya la encontramos. Es Chrome Dokuro

- Muy bien, entonces regresa. Tenemos que informar al señor que la hemos encontrado.

Las clases pasan normalmente y es el momento del descanso. En ese momento los chicos llaman a Kyoko.

- ¿Tsuna-kun, que pasa? – pregunta Kyoko

- Kyoko hay algo que tenemos que decirte, pero no se lo digas a Chrome, es muy importante que ella no lo sepa – dijo Tsuna con una cara muy seria

- Ok, no le dire nada

- Mukuro, hoy me mando una carta y...

- ¿Mukuro?, el chico que cuidaba de Chrome y que nos salvò la vida a mi y a Haru

- Sì ese mismo – dijo Gokudera

- ¿Regresarà por Chrome? – dijo Kyoko

- No, el no regresarà – dijo Tsuna

-¿...como que no regresarà? ¿Que va a pasar con Chrome? – dijo Kyoko

- Calmete Kyoko-chan, es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda y la de las otras chicas, tienen que tener ocupada a Chrome para que no piense en Mukuro, dile lo mismo a Haru y las demàs – dijo Tsuna

- Ok, Tsuna-kun, haremos lo posible para que Chrome ya no piense en ellos – dijo Kyoko con tono decidido

- Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan – dijo Tsuna

Kyoko regresa a conversar con Chrome y Hana y les dice de que porqué despues de la escuela no van de comperas, para comprarle ropa nueva a Chrome. Terminada las horas de clase se dirigen hacia el Centro Comercial Namimori.

- Hahi, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan! – las llama una chica

- Ha, Haru-chan, hola, ¿que haces por aquì? – le pregunta Kyoko

- Vine a ver los nuevos pasteles de la pasteleria– dijo Haru

- ¿Qué, hay nuevos pasteles?

- Sì, vamos a verlos todas

- Sì buena idea vamos Chrome-chan

- Ah...si – dijo timidamente Chrome

Fueron a la pasteleria, despues fueron a ver las varias tiendas que habia. Todas se estaban divirtiendo. Pero ese hombre las seguia persiguiendo y viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Jefe no me puedo acercar, hay muchas personas a su alrededor.

- Espera a que cada una se vaya a su casa.

- Entendido

- Haru tengo que hablar contigo, Chrome podrias seguir caminando con Hana – dijo Kyoko

- S-sì claro – dijo Chrome

- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan? – dijo Haru

- ¿Te acuerdas de Mukuro? El chico que nos salvò la vida en ese entonces

- Sì, el que tenia el cabello en forma de piña

- Ese mismo, él mandò una carta a Tsuna-kun en donde decìa que...él no regresarà para llevarse a Chrome – dijo Kyoko, con un aire triste

- QUE! – gritò Haru

- Sh... Chrome no lo sabe y no debe saberlo, Tsuna-kun me pidiò que te lo dijera a tì y a las demàs chicas para que Chrome no piense en él, para que la podamos distraer – dijo Kyoko

- Hahi, que persona horrible es ese hombre, dejar sola a Chrome – dice Haru

- Bueno para eso estamos nosotras que somos sus amigas para hayudarla

- Bueno chicas mi casa esta por ahì – dice Hana, interrumpiendo la conversaciòn de Kyoko y Haru

- Hahi, yo ya me pasé tenìa que haber volteado en la esquina anterior, nos vemos chica – dijo Haru mientras regresaba atràs

- Ciao Hana, ciao Haru-chan – las saludò Kyoko

- Bueno Chrome vamos a casa – dijo Kyoko

- S-sì...vamos – contestò Chrome

- Señor, esto se esta haciendo complicado, Chrome Dokuro vive en la casa de una de las chicas, que hago?

-¿Como?, entonces no hay otra opciòn trae a las dos chicas

- Sì señor

En ese mismo instante Chrome y Kyoko desparecieron dentro de un carro. Llega la noche y Ryohei esta preocupado de que Kyoko no aùn no llegue a casa. Sus papas le preguntaron en donde estaba Kyoko y Chrome, él se inventò una excusa de que estaban en casa de Haru. Pasa media hora y Ryohey sale a buscarlas.

Ding Dong

- Ya voy... – habre la puerta

- ¿Donde esta Kyoko? – pergunta Ryohei

- Ah, Oni-san, Kyoko no esta aquì, ¿porque? – pregunta Tsuna

- Kyoko y Chrome todavia no regresan del colegio – dijo exaltado Ryohei

-¿Que? Còmo que aùn no regresaron – dijo Tsuna

- Pensaba que estarìa aquì – dijo Ryohei

- ¿Fuiste a casa de Haru o de Hana? – preguntò Tsuna

- No, pero si no las encontraba aquì iba a ir por allà, me voy

- Espera oni-san, voy contigo

- Yo tambien voy – dijo Reborn

- ¿Reborn? Pensaba que ya estabas dormido

- Lo estaba, pero me despertò el timbre – dijo Reborn

- Bueno vamos a buscarlas – dijo Ryohei

Las buscaron en casa de Haru, Hana y en la casa de Yamamoto. Se unieros a ellos en la busqueda Haru, Yamamoto y Gokudera, al cual este ùltimo lo encontraron por casualidad. Mientras tanto Kyoko y Chrome fueron llevadas a otro lugar y fueron sentadas en le que parecia ser un sofà, no podia ver debido a sus ojos tapados por bendas.

- Sacales las bendas y liberen sus manos

- Sì, señor

- Sus cosas las tenemos custodiadas, no se preocupen se las devolveremos cuando todo termine

- ¿Quenes son ustedes y porqué nos raptaron? – dijo Kyoko

- Raptar es una palabra muy fuerte, lo ùnico que queremos es hablar

- ¿Hablar? Porqué

- Eso no te incumbe, nuestro señor quiere hablar con Chrome Dokuro

- ¿Con Chrome? – dijo Kyoko

- Conmigo...

- Asì es, el señor lleva años buscandote

- A mi..

- Asì es

-¿Porque?

- Cuando el llegue lo sabras

En ese momento Tsuna con los demàs guardianes entran en la sala y atacan a todas las personas presentes, pero sin arecarles graves daños

- Tsuna-kun..

- Boss

- ¿Kyoko-chan, Chrome estan bien? – dijo Tsuna

- KYOKO! – grita Ryohei con las lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Oni-chan...como lograron encontrarnos? – pergunta Kyoko

- Gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo que Reborn-san puso en la ropa de Chrome – dijo Gokudera

- Bien, ya vencimos a todos nos podemos ir – dijo Yamamoto

- Asì que esta es la Familia Vongola, impresionante – dijo la voz de un hombre desconocido

- ¿Quien eres tù? – preguntò Tsuna

Aparece un hombre muy guapo, con un traje blanco. El hombre tiene aproximadamente unos 38 años. Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Chrome y sus ojos son de un color medio grices.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Eiichi Fujiwara

- ¿Que es lo que quiere de Chrome? – pregunta Tsuna

- Lo ùnico que quiero es conversar con ella, contarle la verdad de su origen

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dice Chrome

- Si se sientan se los explicare todo

- Hay que hacerlo – dice Reborn

- Pero ni siquiera lo conocemos – dijo Gokudera

- Confien en mi, no tengo malas intenciones. Sientense por favor

Todos se sientas en algun sofà o sillòn

- Gracias, muy bien les dije que iba a contarles sobre los verdaderos origenes de Chrome. Empezaré diciendo que las personas que cuidaron de ella hasta hace unos meses atràs no son sus verdaderos padres

- ¡Que! – gritaron todos, Chrome se quedò de piedra

- Hahi...

- ¿Entonces, quienes son los verdaderos padres de Chrome-chan? – preguntò Kyoko

- Yo soy el verdadero padre de Chrome y mi esposa es su verdadera madre

- ¿Como es posible esto, porqué abandonaron a Chrome-chan? – dijo Haru

- Nosotros no la abandonamos, ella nos fué quitada, cuando ella naciò no sabemos comò pero alguen entrò y la raptò

- Quiere usted decir que los que pensabamos eran sus padres no lo son en realidad – preguntò Gokudera

- Sì...

- Yo y mi esposa despues de eso la estubimos buscando sin perder las esperanzas, hasta que un dia nos llegò una informaciòn sobre los posibles raptores, eran ellos debido a que los muy tontos se quedaron con la frasada que tenìa Chrome el momento en que naciò, la cual fue hecha por la madre de Chrome. Les preguntamos en donde estaba Chrome pero ellos no lo sabian y nos contaron que ella tuvo un accidente, pero despues de eso no supieron nada de ella, ya que Chrome habìa huido del hospital.

- ¿Pero porqué la raptaron? – pregunto Tsuna

- El decimo tiene razòn, ¿para qué raptat a una bebe? – dijo Gokudera

- Nosotros tampoco sabiamo el porqué, pero ellos despues nos lo contaron todo. Raptaron a Chrome para quedarse con la herencia de su familia, pero no la podian tener sin tener un hijo, inventaron un embarazo y cuando fué la hora escogieron un bebé al azar y esa fué Chrome.

- Que horrible, destruirle la vida a una familia solo para obtener una erencia – dijo Haru

- Sì... – dijo Kyoko

- Hasta hace poco perdimos las esperanzas de encontrarla, pero por obra del destino alguien nos dijo que ella se encontraba en Namimori y en medio de la busqueda la encontramos 2 semanas atràs, pero no sabiamos como poder hablar con ella ya que tenìa a muchas personas a su alrededor

- Y asì pensaron traerla aquì a la fuerza, pero! DESGRACIADAMENTE ESO NO SUENA MUY LOGICO! – grito Gokudera

-Hi, calmate Gokudera – le dijo Tsuna

- Sé que esta fué la peor manera para acercarme, pero no tenìa alternativa, lo ùnico que quelìa era poder ver a mi hija a la cual estube buscando hace tanto tiempo

- Ustedes son todavia muy jovenes y no saben lo que es perder a una persona delante de tus ojos

- Um... ¿tu que piensas Chrome? – le dice Reborn a Chrome

- Reborn-san...yo...yo -

En ese mismo instante sin saber que hacer Chrome saliò de la sala y huyò, Kyoko y Haru intentaron detenerla pero Reborn las detuvo diciendoles que es una decisiòn que solo Chrome puede tomar, mientras tanto Chrome sigue corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que se da cuanta en donde està, se encuentra en Kokuyo Land, inconscientemente ella llegò hasta allì. Entra y le vienen a la mente los momentos pasados en ese lugar con los que creia eran sus amigos. Se puso a llorar y se quedò sentada en el piso pensando en lo que iba hacer ahora, no lo sabìa, pero tenìa que decidir y pensò en una soluciòn hasta quedarse dormida. Llegò el amanecer y hay dos personas enfrente de ella llamandola.

- -chan...

- hrome-chan...

- Chrome-chan despierta...

- Ah...Haru...Kyoko – dice Chrome todavia media dormida

- Menos mal que estas bien – dijeron las dos alegrandose

- Ven, vamonos, todos te esban esperando – dijo Haru

Afuera de Kokuyo Land la esperaban todos sus amigos y al padre que recientemente descubriò tener y estuvo reflexionando sobre lo que va a hacer.

- Lo siento chicos por preocuparlos – se disculpò Chrome

- Chrome estas bien, no te presionaré, es una dediciòn exclusivamente tuya – dijo Eiichi

- Lo sè muy bien, pero ya me decidì – dijo confirmeza Chrome

- Uhm...tal parece que Chrome esta madurando – dijo Reborn

- Lo que he decidido es...

* * *

Bueno no me tomò mucho tiempo hacer esta historia, lo que pasa es que estaba tan inspirada, que no pude detenerme en escribir, el pròximo capitulo saldra en unas semanas ya que en la uni estoy con los examenes y no me darà mucho tiempo para poder escribir. Hasta la proxima amigos.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Una decisiòn**

* * *

- Lo que he decidido es quedarme en casa de Kyoko – dijo Chrome

- Claro, lo entiendo – dijo su padre no muy feliz

- Pero también los quiero conocer a ustedes, que son mi verdadera familia – dijo Chrome con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

- Hm, bien hecho Chrome, estas madurando – dijo Reborn

- Sì Reborn-san...

- ¡Entonces hay que festejar! – dijo Haru

- ¿Y para que...? – preguntò Gokudera

- Para celebrar que Chrome haya encontrado a su verdadera familia – dijo Kyoko

- Entonces les invito a todos a comer en nuestro restaurante – dijo Yamamoto

- ¡SÌ AL EXTREMO!

Todos se estaba yendo hacia el restaurante de sushi Reborn se quedò atràs pensativo, Tsuna lo viò y fué a hablar con él.

- Oye Reborn ¿qué haces allì parado? Los demàs ya se estàn yendo – le dijo Tsuna

- Solo me preguntaba ¿quien pudo decirle al padre de Chrome que ella estaba aquì...? – dijo con una voz no muy audible Reborn

- ¿Qué dijiste, no logré escucharte? – dijo Tsuna

- Nada, aùn te falta mucho para convertirte en jefe – le dijo Reborn mientras que otro Reborn le caia en la cabeza

- Auch... esto es otro de tus muñecos Reborn – dijo Tsuna

- Te dije que aùn te falta mucho

- ¡Te digo que no me convertiré en el jefe de la mafia! – gritò Tsuna

Todos estaban en la fiesta y comian cuanto podìa aguantar su estomago

- Jaja, esto es de Lambo-san

- ¿Qué? Devuelvemelo Lambo – Dijo Tsuna

- Lambo eso no ser tuyo, comparte con los demàs – dijo I-Pin

- Jaja, no cabeza de rabano – le dijo Lambo a I-pin

- ¡¿Qué...?! ummmm – a I-pin se le llenaba la cara de sudor y empezò la cuenta regresiva de la bomba Pinzu

- Hi... ¡es la bomba Pinzu de I-pin! – gritò Tsuna

- ... – I-pin como siempre por su timidez se aferrò a la pierna de Tsuna

- Haa, suelta al decimo – dijo Gokudera

Logrò quitar a I-pin de la pierna de Tsuna, la lanzò en el aire y lo siguiente que se escuchò fué un gran ¡BOOM! Después de terminar la fiesta todos regresan a sus casas, pero Chrome quierìa hablar un rato a solas consu padre.

- D-disculpe...- dice timidamente Chrome

- Jaja...es muy dificil asimilar todo esto ¿verda? – le dice

- Sì un poco...

- Se que tienes muchas preguntas, por eso ven mañana a esta direcciòn

- Ok, gracias... – le dice Chrome mostrandole una sonrisa

- Eres igual a tu madre – da media vuelta y se marcha con sus subordinados

Es de noche y Chrome todavìa no podìa creer que a las personas que ella anteriormente llamaba "padres" no lo eran, y que los verdaderos la estuviesen buscando todos esos años. Estaba tan cansado con todo lo que sucediò ese dìa y se quedò dormida.

Al dìa siguiente fué a la escuela, era un dìa normal como si todo lo que hubiera pasado ayer hubiese sido un sueño, pero sabìa que era verdad. No sabìa si estar feliz o triste por la noticia, que tuviera unos padres que la buscaron durante mucho tiempo o enterarse que los padres anteriores la habian reptado solo por obtener dinero, pero bueno eso era cosa del pasado y lo que hiba sìhacer ahora serìa ser feliz con sus amigos y con la familia recientemente adquirida. Quere conocer mejor a sus padres y màs adelante poder ser feliz con ellos como una familia normal.

Terminadas las clases se encamina hacìa la direcciòn que su padre le diò, al llegar por esa calle ve que hay mansiones enormes que costarian una fortuna.

- Ahora que lo pienso, el señor Eiichi iba bien vestido – serà una persona importante

Llega a las rejas y toca el timbre, por la voz parece que le contesta una mujer mayor, pero tambien se podìa distinguir que la voz era amable.

- Soy Chrome...Dokuro – dice ella

- Ah... si la señorita Chrome, pase, pase – le dice mientras la rejas se habrian

Veia que tenìa que caminar siempre para adelante, era una caretera y a los costados habìa arboles. Apenas Chrome saliò de esa pista y viò un ovalo con al centro una pileta y un poco màs al fondo una enorme mansiòn.

- ¡Señorita Chrome! Entre, el señor Eiichi la estaba esperando, pase por aquì – le dice la señora de mayor edad a Chrome

- Gracias... – apenas entra hay una fila de chicas vestidas de la misma manera

- Bienvenida sea Señorita Chrome – dicen todas juntas haciendo una reverencia mientra camina hacia una habitaciòn

- Aquì estarà bien señorita Chrome, sientese yo llameré al señor – le dice la señora

- ¿Porqué me llama señorita? – le pregunta Chrome

- Porqué usted es la hija del señor y aquì todos llamamos asì a los señores, pero si quiere que la llame diferente digamelo

- Gracias, preferiria que solo me llame Chrome

- Como usted desee señ...mil disculpas, Chrome – le dice la señora saliendo dandole una linda sonrisa

Chrome estab sentada en un gransofà el cual ademàs de grande era muy suave. Casi se queda dormida en él, pero en eso la puerta se abre y aparecen dos personas. Una es su padre y la otra persona es un chico igual de guapo que su papà, el chico era alto, unos 5 cm màs alto que Yamamoto, tenìa cabello color negro y los ojos morados. Ve a Chrome y corre hacia ella dandole un abrazo.

- ¡Al fin conosco a mi hermanita! – dice el chico

- ¿Q-qué...? – dijo confundida Chrome

- Chrome este es tu hermano mayor, su nombre es Ren. Él es 2 años mayor que tu, estaba muy ansioso de conocerte – dijo el padre de Chrome

- Papà me habian dicho que tenìa una hermanita, pero no que era asì de bonita – dijo Ren

- ... – lo ùnico que pudo hacer Chrome fué bajar su cara con sus cachetes rojos

- Me voy a pasear por el jardìn papà, los dejo solos

- Bueno tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Chrome – dijo el papà

- Sì... – asintiò Chrome

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo el papà de Chrome

- Bueno desde que me han encontrado no he visto ni una sola vez a...mi...verdadera mama... – dijo Chrome un poco incomoda

- Sì...sobre eso... – dijo Eiichi

-¿Que pasa? – Preguntò Chrome

- Lo que pasa es que después de pensar haberte encontrado, tu mamà se puso muy feliz, pero como tu sabes te fuiste del hospital. Fuimos donde el doctor que te atendìa y el nos dijo que si habias salido a las calles con esas eridas, ya habrias muerto. Al oir esa noticia tu mama se desmayò, no salìa de su cuarto, no comìa y no querìa ver a nadie. Hasta que un dìa se enfermò gravemente y no se recuperò.

Chrome se quedò impactada, su madre biologica habìa muerto, no sabe porqué pero empezò a llorar.

- ¿Còmo era ella? – preguntò Chrome

- Era hermosa, su piel era blanca como la tuya, los ojos morados, su cabello era largo el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas y de una color lila hermoso. Cuando ella sonreia parecìa que todo el mundo se iluminada. Tu mama era cantante pero la dejò cuando naciste tu, tenìa una voz hermosa, ella adoraba cantar. Para que te durmieras cuando estabas en sus brazos ella te cantaba una canciòn de cuna y tu sonreias. Tu mama era una persona muy buena, no tenìa perjuicios y ayudaba a la gente màs necesitada.

- ¿Ella realmente era asì?

- Sì…-

- Si quiete después vamos a verla Chrome, para que ella también te conozca

- No me has dicho como se llamaba... – le hizo notar Chrome

- Su nombre era Karen, ella fué quien te puso tu verdadero nombre

- ¿Nagi...?

- No,tu verdadero nombre es Violet...

- Violet...

- Sì, pero si quieres te puedo llamar Chrome

- No...Violet tambien esta bien... – dijo Chrome

- Pero aùn asì, les diré a todos que te llamen Chrome, para que te vayas acostumbrando, hija – dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

- Gracias...p-papà – dijo timidamente Chrome, bajando la cabeza

Al no oir nada Chrome levanta la cabeza y ve a su padre con una cara de alegria al oirla llamarlo papà, deja la puerta y va hacia ella ad abrasarla, diciendole:

- Eres igual a tu madre... - dijo el papà de Chrome con lagrimas a los ojos

* * *

Termine el cuarto capitulo no me tomò mucho tiempo hacerlo. Dejad Reviews


	5. Capitulo 5

Pelea entre los Vongola y Varia

Desde los ultimos acontecimientos ha pasado un año, todos han vivido con en paz y tranquilidad, pero esta no durarìa mucho tiempo. Los Vongola estan en su ùltimo año secundaria y al parecer Tsuna se decidiò ocupar su cargo como jefe de los Vongola aunque como dice Reborn todavia le falta mucho por aprender.

* * *

- Papà! Ya me voy al colegio, ciao – dice una chica

- Ok, pero ten cuidado, Chrome! – le dice su padre

- No te preocupes lo tendre... – dijo Chrome

- Mi bebe ha crecido tanto... – dice eso mientras llora

- Señor...la señorita Chrome no es una bebé...- le dice su mayordomo

- Lo sé Sergei...pero aùn asì...

- Tenga un pañuelo

- Gracias...

Chrome va de camino a la escuela y recuerda los primeros dias cuando fué a vivir en esa enorme casa con su padre y su hermano mayor, ya han pasado como uno meses, pero pareciera como si hubiera vivido toda su vida allì. Era un ambiente calido, con todo el amor que le daba su papà y las personas que vivian en esa casa. Cuando decidiò ir a vivir allì su padre se puso tan feliz que no parò de llorar en todo el dìa. Y el amor de la señora Mariko, quien Chrome trataba como una madre y la señora Mariko la trataba como una hija. Estaba muy feliz aunque se preguntaba algo "¿Mukuro no volverà, verda?". Ese pensamiento hizo que Chrome se pusiera un poco triste, recordando a esa persona, que le habìa salvado la vida y después abandonarla a su destino. Se preguntaba "¿Què hubiera pasado si nunca le hubiera expuesto mis dudas? Me habrìa llevado a mi también con él". Alguien se le acercò de espaldas y...

- Hola Chrome-chan – dijoKyoko con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Hola Kyoko

- ¿Estabas pensando en algo?

- No, en nada... ¿porqué?

- Como te veias media distraida, pensé que estabas pensando en algo y quise hacerte una broma

- Ahh, no como te dije no estaba pensando en nada

- Bueno si tu lo dices debe ser cierto, vamos las clases estan por empezar

- Sì...

Las clases hasta ese momento en la secundaria Namimori prosiguieron cmo siempre lo hacian. Los chicos tomaban su almuerzo como era de costumbre en la azotea y las chicas en el salòn de clases. La hora hora del primer recreo terminò pero pera el segundo no faltaba mucho, pero esta vez Tsuna llamò a todos los guardianes de Vongola, menos Hibari como era de esperarse a ea persona no le gustaban mucho las multitudes.

- Chicos los llamé para algo importante

- De que se trata décimo

- Dinos Tsuna – dijo Yamamoto

- Estaba pensando si unìamos fuerzas con la Familia Giglionero

- ¿La familia de Uni? – perguntò Gokudera

- Sì, la familia de Uni. También llamé a el escuadròn de Varia para ver si ellos también estàn de acuerdo

- ¡Vendrà Xanxus! – dijo Ryohei

- Esta seguro de esto, décimo. Hacer venir aquì a esas personas

- Sì, estoy seguro

- Si usted lo dice décimo yo estoy de acuerdo

- Jaja, yo igual Tsuna. Ademàs podrìa volver a ver a Squalo – dijo Yamamoto riendo

- Tu idiota del beisball...

- ¡SÌ HAY QUE HACERLO AL EXTREMO!

- Oni-chan tu no deberias de estar en la preparatoria Namimori...

- Estùpido cabeza de césped. ¿Còmo te atreves a preocupar al décimo?

- ¿Còmo dijiste cabeza de pulpo? – viendose con caras molestas

- ¿Y tu que opinas chrome? – le preguntò Tsuna

- Yo...para mi esta bien todo lo que usted decida boss – dijo Chrome

- Bien, cuando se acaben las clases iremos al hotel en donde nos esperan los de Varia

- Tienes a unos subordinados que estàn siempre contigo Tsuna, eres muy afortunado – dijo una voz detràs de Tsuna

- ¡¿Reborn, cuando llegaste?! – gritò Tsuna

- Estuve aquì todo el tiempo. Sigues siendo Dame-Tsuna si no pudiste sentir mi presencia – le decìa Reborn

- Como sea regresemos al salòn de clases, oni-chan tu deberias regresar a la preparatoria sino Kyoko-chan se preocuparà – le decìa Tsuna a Ryohei

- Dècimo, ¿porque quiere que nuestra familia se una a la Familia Giglionero? – le preguntò Gokudera a Tsuna

- Eso es porque me parece que es nuestro deber proteger a Uni de este tiempo. Si aparece alguien como Byakuran que conoce el tri-ni-sette, podria tratar de raptar a Uni. Por eso no quiero que pase algo como esa otra vez en el futuro, no quiero que ustedes y los demàs pasen por esa situaciòn otra vez – decìa Tsuna con cara de preocupaciòn recordando todo lo que habìa pasado en el futuro

- Tsuna...

- Décimo...

Terminada la explicaciòn todos regresaron a su salòn esperando la hora de la salido, para asì poder ir a ver a los Varia. Las clases terminaron y Chrome le dijo a Sergei que iba ir a una reuniòn con los Varia y que se lo dijera a su padre, el no estaba totalmente convencido que Chrome formara parte de la mafia pero eso era lo querìa Chrome. Se dirigieron al hotel. Apenas llegaron Belphegor les lanzò cuchillos.

- Que te paso loco de los cuchillos, como te atreves a atacar al décimo.

- Shishishi, de la misma manera que me atrevo a hacer esto – Belphegor le lanzò otros cuchillos a Gokudera

- Maldito...Sistema C.A.I.

- Bel-sempai eso no es muy civilizado, para ser un principe caido no tienes educaciòn – le dijo el nuevo integrante de los Varia quien habìa remplazado a Mammon

- Tu callate rana y a quien le dices principe caido – le lanzò unos cuchillos tambien al gorro de Fran

- Sempai eso doliò. Porque me apuñalas si es todo cierto, tu te dices ser un principe pero en el fondo no lo eres – le dice Fran

- Jaja, en eso te pillò Bel – dijo Lussuria

- Y tu Lussuria-sempai con esa forma de vestir paraces un pervertido, no que hablar del loco amor del viejo Levi-san por el jefe. Este equipo da miedo, me quiero ir.

- Tu no eres Fran, el aprendiz de Mukuro – le dijo Gokudera

- Sì, pero a la primera me dejò aquì con estos locos – dijo Fran

- ¡VOI! ¿A QUIENES LLAMAS LOCOS?

- A ustedes, estupido capitàn estratega de cabello largo – le dijo Fran

- ¡Squalo! – grita Yamamoto

- No me mires con esa cara, no somos amigos – le dijo Squalo

- Sisi, ya lo sé – le dijo Yamamoto a Squalo sonriendo

- ¡Tu me cabreas! – le dijo Squalo

- Jajaja – Yamamoto solo rie

- Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo escoria – dijo una voz que venìa entre la oscuridad

- Ohh, es el jefe – dijo Fran

- Tsunayoshi – le dijo Xanxus

- Xanxus – dijo Tsuna mientras ambos jefes se miraban cara a cara

- ¿Qué es lo tan importante para que me hayas llamado? – le dijo Xanxus

- Queria sentir su opiniòn en algo que he decidido – le dijo Tsuna

- Jajaja. Nuestra opiniòn, a nosotros los Varia no nos incumbe las decisiones que tomen los Vongola – dijo Xanxus riendose

- Lo sé, pero aùn asì – di jos Tsuna

- ¿Cual es esta decisiòn escoria?

- Quiero formar una alianza con la Familia Giglionero

- Shishishi y a nosotros que – dijo Belphegor

- No interrumpas al décimo – dijo Gokudera muy irritado

- Porqué, si no que... - Belphegor provocò a Gokudera

- Callense, basura – dio Xanxus

- Como te atreves... – le dijo Gokudera

- Gokudera, por favor – le dijo Tsun con cara seria

- Sì, décimo... – dijo Gokudera apenado

- Como decìa, quiero unirme a la familia de Uni, la Familia Giglionero para asì poder proteger de personas que quieran conquistar el mundo como Byakuran y que no pase lo mismo que pasò en el futuro de de hace diez años. Y quisiera que ustedes tambien nos ayudaran para...

- Te olvidas esa idea de la cabeza escoria, nosotrso somos asesinos, no guardespaldas. Ademàs temdrias que matarme entes de formar equipo contigo – dijo Xanxus

- Pero...

- Shishishi, el jefe dijo que no asì que no insistas enano – dijo Bel

- Ahora ya me artaste maniàtico de los cuchillos...- dijo Gokudera lanzandosele encima

De la nada empezò una pelea entre los Varia y los Vongola. Gokudera peleaba con Belphegor, Yamamoto se divertìa mientres peleaba conSqualo, pero la cara de este ùltimo decìa que estaba irritado, pero Yamamoto aùn sabiendo eso siguiò riendo. Lussuria y Ryohei se estaban dando puñetes el uno al otro, Lambo estaba irritando a Levi con sus palabras, mientra que Tsuna y Xanxus solo se miraban, pero habìa algo muy extraño, no se veìa Chrome y en eso Fran hablò.

- Oigan, su guardian de la niebla se desmayò... – decìa Fran mientras la tocaba con una solo dedo si ayudarla

- ¡¿QUE?!

Todos pararon de pelear y vieron a Chrome tirada en el suelo sin ningùn signo de vida

* * *

Al fin terminé el quinto capitulo, lo siento pero estuve con los examenes de la uni. En mi opiniòn este capitulo es un poco aburrido pero espero que les guste. Dejen reviews. Ciao


	6. Capitulo 6

La llegada de una tragedia

Hola equi esta el capitulo 6. Dejen reviews

* * *

_De la nada empezò una pelea entre los Varia y los Vongola. Gokudera peleaba con Belphegor, Yamamoto se divertìa mientres peleaba conSqualo, pero la cara de este ùltimo decìa que estaba irritado, pero Yamamoto aùn sabiendo eso siguiò riendo. Lussuria y Ryohei se estaban dando puñetes el uno al otro, Lambo estaba irritando a Levi con sus palabras, mientra que Tsuna y Xanxus solo se miraban, pero habìa algo muy extraño, no se veìa Chrome y en eso Fran hablò._

_- Oigan, su guardian de la niebla se desmayò... – decìa Fran mientras la tocaba con una solo dedo si ayudarla_

_- ¡¿QUE?!_

_Todos pararon de pelear y vieron a Chrome tirada en el suelo sin ningùn signo de vida._

Las puertas se abrieron y entraba una camilla en donde estaba acostada Chrome inconsiente, sin ningun signo de vida. Los Vongola estaban entrando con las chicas detràs (Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi e I-Pin), llevaron a chrome en un cuarto donde le harian analisis para saber que le pasò. Los Vongolas estaban sentados en la sala de espera para saber como seguia Chrome en eso llega el papa de Chrome.

- ¿En donde està Chrome? – preguntò alterado

- Tranquilícese señor - trato de tranquilizarlo Kyoko

- No diran lo que pasò apenas terminen de hacerle los analisis a Chrome – le dijo Bianchi

- ...Tu... - Eiichi fué en donde se encontraba Tsuna sentado y lo hagarro por el cuello

- L-lo siento mu-cho – le dijo Tsuna sin poder respirar

- ¡Decimo! – gito Gokudera

- Déjalo – le dijo Reborn

- Pero Reborn-san...

- Tsuna es el jefe, tiene que asumirse sus responsabilidades, si Chrome se lastimò es su culpa... – dijo Reborn

- Me dijiste que cuidarias de Chrome, ¿porque no lo hiciste?, te prometo que si algo le pasa a Chrome yo seré el que se encargue de tì... – dicho eso dejò a Tsuna tirado en el piso casi sin aliento

- Tsuna-kun – dijo Kyoko

- ¿Quien es padre de Violet Fujiwara? – preguntò una voz femenina

- Yo, que le pasa a Chrome... – le preguntò el padre

- ¿Chrome?... – dijo confundida la enfermera, mientra miraba al padre de Chrome con corazones en los ojos por lo guapo que era

- Asì la llamamos – le dijo Eiichi

- Ahh... bien sigame señor – dijo la enfermera

- ¿Podemos pasar tambien? – preguntò Haru

- Lo siento mucho pero solo pueden pasar los familiares, despues cuando la señorita se recupera podràs visitarla

- Hahi – dijo Haru cabisbajo

- Vamos señor – dejando a todos los demàs en sala de espera

Eiichi sigiò a la enfermera en donde estaba Chrome siendo examinada por un doctor, Eiichi la ve, entra al cuarto y corre a arrodillarse frente la cama de Chrome cogiendo una de sus manos .

- ¿Usted es el padre de Violet Fujiwara? – le pregunta el doctor

- Sì doctor, ella es mi hija... ¿digame que le pasa, porque Chrome no despierta? – le pregunta Eiichi

- Calmese por favor, le explicaré todo. Su hija recibiò un grande impacto en la parte parietal de su cabeza. ¿Sabe si su hija se ha caido y se a golpeado la cabeza recientemente?

- No, pero debiò de ser cuando estaba con sus amigos, me dijeron de camino hacia aquì que se pelearon y cuando se dieron cuenta ella ya estaba inconcinete.

- Debiò de ser en ese momento...

- ¿Es algo grave, doctor? – le pregunta preocupado

- No, afortunadamente no recibiò ningun daño interno, solo un leve golpe que la dejò inconsciente, pero para asegurarnos le haremos màs examenes para estar seguros que no recibiò otro tipo de daños.

- Claro, no hay problema, con tal de que Chrome este bien

- ¿Chrome es el apodo de su hija, señor?

- ¿Qué...? ahh...sì lo es, todos la llamamos asì – le dice Eiichi

- Bien, eso es todo señor Fujiwara – el doctor esta casi por irse

- Doctor... – lo detiene Eiichi

- Sì, señor

- ¿Podrian pasar los amigos de Chrome para que vean que esta bien?

- Sì claro, enfermera haganlos pasar – le dice a la enfermera

- Sì, doctor – le responde

- La enfermera va a la sala de espera y llama a los Vongola para que vayan a ver a Chrome y todos entra en la habitaciòn.

- ¿Còmo esta Chrome? – le preguntan Haru, Kyoko e I-pin

- No se preocupen, ella esta bien, es solo un leve golpe en la cabeza, pero para asegurarse de que estarà bien le van a hacer otros examenes.

- Menos mal no es nada grave – dice Kyoko aliviada

- Esto... – dice un chico de cabello castaño

- Decimo...

- Siento mucho lo que le pasò a Chrome, es mi culpa que ella este aqui... si la hubiera ciudado mejor...ella...no estaria aqui – dice Tsuna

- Obvio que es tu culpa...por eso...la proxima vez cuidala mejor, no le quites ningun ojo – le dice Eiichi

- Yo pensaba que usted... – le dijo Tsuna sorprendido

- Y lo iba a hacer, pero Chrome me hubiera dicho que no era culpa tuya, asì que dejemoslo asì – le dijo Eiichi con una cara seria pero tranquila.

- Gracias... – le dijo Tsuna arrodillandose

- No sabia que el Decimo Vongola se arrodillaria en frente mio... vamos, levantate – dijo Eiichi riendo

- Vas a estar bien Chrome-chan – le dijo Haru, mientras que Kyoko e I-pin estan en su cama; Kyoko agarando su mano e I-pin a su costado.

En ese momento se sintiò un BIP y todos miraron hacia donde estaba Chrome, sus signos vitales no respondian, su corazòn no palpitaba, pero algo màs importante estaba pasando, su estomago se estaba undiendo; los organos que ella hasta ese momento creaba con sus ilusiones estaban desapareciendo.

- Dios mio, ¡Que alguien llame un doctor rapido!... – gritaba Bianchi

- ¡Doctor...! – gritò una enfermera - Por favor vaian para afuera, no pueden estar aquì

- Pero, es mi hija... – le decia Eiichi

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero usted no puede estar aquì – le dijo al padre de Chrome

- Enfermera ¿qué pasa? – le preguntò el doctor

- Al parecer sus signos vitales se debilitaron.

- Esto no es bueno – dijo Reborn

- ¿Que quieres decir Reborn? – dijo Tsuna

- Hasta hace poco era Mukuro quien hacìa las ilusiones de los organos de Chrome.

- Y eso que tiene que ver, ahora es Chrome quien hace las ilusiones de sus propios organos, gracias al Anillo Vongola de la neblina – le dice Gokudera

- Pero Chrome ahora esta inconsciente y no puede crear esas ilusiones, no po sì sola, si estubiera Mukuro él podria crear esos organos, pero ahora ella rechaza esas ilusiones, ademàs Mukuro ya no tiene esa conecciòn especial con Chrome y él ya no puede saber que Chrome esta en peligro, por consiguiente si no hayamos una manera de contactar con Mukuro para que ayude a Chrome, ella morirà.

- No puede ser... – dijo Kyoko

- Hahi, debemos ayudar a Chrome-chan – dice Haru

- ¿Pero, como vamos a encontrar a Mukuro?, lo ùltimo que sabemos es que él estuvo en Francia entrenando a Fran, ni siquiera él sabe en donde se encuentra -ahora Mukuro. Podira estar en cualquier lugar quien sabe haciendo que – le dice Tsuna, en eso sale el doctor del cuarto de Chrome

- ¿Còmo esta Chrome...? – le pregunta angustiado Eiichi

- Señor Fujiwara, debo informale que a su hija le faltan algunos organos internos, no me explico còmo, pero desaparecieron – le dice el doctor consternado por lo que viò

- ¿Lo sé, pero como esta Chrome? – le insiste

- Debo informarle que hay una manera de que su hija se salve – le dice el doctor

- Cual, no importa el precio, con tal que Chrome este bien – le dice Eiichi

- Debemos hacerle un transplante de organos

- Haganlo, como dije no me importa el precio...

- No es ese el problema...

- ¿Entonces, cual es...?

- Los tipos de organos que necesitamos para que concuerden con los de su hija, son muy raros y no seran muy faciles de encontrar – le dice el doctor

- Entonces, ¿que puedo hacer? – le pregunta Eiich

- Quisiera hacerle un test a usted y a su hijo, para ver si sus organos son compatibles con los de su hija, si usted esta de acuerdo.

- Claro, ningun problema

- Y nosotros podemos ver si somos compatible – le preguntan Kyoko y Haru

- Lo lamento mucho señoritas, pero son menores de edad y segùn la ley no les esta permitido donar organos hasta la mayoria de edad.

-Siganme, señor Fujiwara

- Sì...

- Le hacen los analisis al padre de Chrome y a su hermano para ver si sus organos son compatibles con los de Chrome y asì poderselos donar, terminaron los análisis pero debian esperar dos horas para que les dieran los resultados, el tiempo pasò y llegò el doctor.

- ¿Entonces, somos compatibles? – pregunto Eiichi

- Lo lamento mucho, pero los organos no son compatibles, ni el suyo, ni el de su hijo – la pequeña luz de esperanza que habìa en los ojos de Eiichi se apagaron

- ¡No hay otra manera, para que mi hermana se salve! – dijo Ren

- Si la hay... – dice el doctor no myu seguro

- Entonces...

- El problema es que los organos de su hermana son tan raros que no se encuentras muy amenudo, no sabrìa si se encuentra ese tipo de organo en el Banco de Órganos

- ¡Entonces pregunte...!, haré lo que sea, lo que sea, pero encuentre esos organos – le dice Eiichi, recuperandose del shock

- Esta bien señor, pero no sé si habrà, en el caso que no halla, usted deberà preguntar en los bancos de organos del extranjero, priorizando el de Estados Unidos, puede que se encuentre ese tipo de organo.

- Gracias doctor, se lo agradezco mucho – le dice Eiichi

- Pero, una cosa màs, deberà encontrar esos organos antes de tres dias o podria ser el fin para su hija – le dice el doctor

- ¿Tres dias, pero eso es casi imposible? – le dice Ren

- Lo siento, pero es todo el tiempo que les puedo dar, las condiciones de la señorita Violet estan empeorando a casa minuto.

- No se preocupe...los encontraremos – le dice Eiichi convencido

- Tendré la sala de operaciones reservada para ese momento – le dice el doctor

Pasaron los tres dias y Eiichi con la Familia Vongola estubieron buscando unos organos para que conincidieran con los de Chrome, pero todo fué en vano, -ningún banco de organos tenìa ese tipo de organos.

- Buscamos por todos lados, pero no encontramos nada – dijo Gokudera abatido

- No puede ser que ninguno de esos bancos no tuvieran unos organos que concordaran con los de Chrome – dijo Yamamoto

- ¡HAY QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDO AL EXTREMO! NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS ASì – dijo Ryohei

- Y en donde quieres que los busquemoscabeza de cesped, ya revisamos todo , ninguno los tiene – dijo Gokudera

- QUE HAS DICHO CABEZA DE PULPO – dijo Ryohei molesto

- Vamos chicos, no es el momento de pelear, tenemos que cooperar para encontrar esos organos, seguro que si continuamos intentando los encontraremos – dijo Tsuna

- Sì, usted tiene razòn decimo, hay que seguir buscando.

- Papà, que vamos a hacer... – dice ren a Eiichi

- No lo sé... – dice Eiichi deprimido

- No quiero que Chrome se vaya como mama… - dice Ren

- Còmo mama... ¿mama?...!CLARO MAMA, ESO ES, CÒMO NO SE ME OCURRIÒ! – dice Eiichi

- ¿Qué? Que pasa papà, que tiene que ver mama – dice Ren preocupado de que su padre este delirando

- Sergei... ¿donde guardamos los organos de mi esposa? – le pregunta Eiichi

- Los organos de su esposa estàn en su banco bajo llave – dice Sergei

- Claro...en el banco... – se acuerda Eiichi

- ¿Papà, que significa esto? – le pregunta Ren

- Años atras, antes de que Karen muriera ella me hizo prometer que harìa que sus organos fueran extraidos, para alguna donaciòn, si fuera necesaria; pero no tuve el valor de entregarselo al banco de organos asì que lo guardé en una congelador para que se conservara y lo pudiera usar en cualquier emergencia, y esa emergencia es ahora.

Corrieron al banco y sacaron a los organos de Karen para llevarlos al hospital, se hicieron los analisis y se tuvo que esperar.

- Señor Fujiwara – llamò el doctor

- Entonces, son conpatibles...

- No sé como logrò conseguirlos, pero sì, son compatibles con los de su hija – le dijo el doctor

- Còmo logrò encontrarlos?

- Eran de mi difunta esposa, la madre de Violet, dijo que queria donarlos, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, asì que los conservé en un lugar seguro – le explicò Eiichi

- Pues hizo bien, ahora podremos hacer el transplante. – todos se pusieron muy contentos

- Pero...pueda que el transplante no salga bien – dijo el doctor

- ¿porqué? – le pregunta Ren

- Miren, los signos vitales de la señorita Violet estàn al mìnimo, en cualquier momento de la operacion ella podrìa colapsar.

Todos se quedar mudos y sin respirar, ese minuto pareciò ser una eternidad.

* * *

Hasta aquì el capitulo 6 espero que les aya gustado y dejen reviews.


	7. Capitulo 7

Las tormenta se va y llega el sol

Hola a todos. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

_Pero...pueda que el trasplante no salga bien – dijo el doctor_

_¿porqué? – le pregunta Ren _

_Miren, los signos vitales de la señorita Violet estàn al mìnimo, en cualquier momento de la operacion ella podrìa colapsar._

_Todos se quedar mudos y sin respirar, ese minuto pareciò ser una eternidad._

La luz de "Operacion en curso" estaba encendida y todos los Vongola estan afuera rezando para que la operaciòn de Chrome salga bien.

- Espero que este bien... – dijo Haru

- No te preocupes Haru-chan, Chrome estarò bien – le dice Kyoko

- Todos debemos tener fé en que Chrome saldrà bien – les dice Bianchi teniendo a los dos por los hombros

- Chrome... – dice Eiichi

- No se preocupe señor, seguro que cuando todo esto terminela señorita Chrome despertatrà con una sonrisa en su rostro – le dijo Sergei

- Sergei tiene razòn papá, Chrome estarà bien, es fuerte, como mama – le dijo Ren

- Tienen razòn, Chrome estará bien

Pasaron dos horas más y nada, todavía no habían terminado. Mientra tanto dentro la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Doctor, que hacemos, tuvo un paro cardíaco...! – dijo una enfermera

-¡Traigan el desfibrilador, rápido! – gritó el doctor

- Uno, dos, tres...liberen...- dijo el doctor

- Sigue sin dar signo de vida... – dijo el doctor

- Inventen de nuevo! – dijo el doctor, sin darse por vencido

- Uno, dos, tres...liberen... – y siguieron asì casi cinco minutos

- Doctor, ya basta...no podemos hacer nada más...- le dijo una enfermera

-Yo le avezaré...a los familiares...- dijo en doctor, desmoralizado

La luz de la sala de operaciones se apagò, todos se levantaron pensando que la operación salió bien, pero no sabían la cruel verdad.

- Doctor, ¿ cómo esta Chrome? – le preguntó Eiichi, mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta

- Señor...hicimos todo lo posible...pero...no pudimos...lo siento mucho – le decia el doctor

- No...no es posible...!NO!...!CHROME!...!CHROME DESPIERTA! - gritaba Eiichi, mientras corria hacia la camilla en donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Chrome

- Chrome-chan...- lloraban su nombre Kyoko, Haru e I-pin

- ¡CHROME, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! – seguia gritando mientras Sergei intentaba hacer que Eiichi se levantara

- Señor, por favor, levantese – le decia Segei ayudado por Ren

- Papà...

En ese momento algo sonò como un BIP BIP, era Chrome, que daba signos de vida, todos se quedaron asombrados y sin palabras.

- Doctor, siguie con vida... – dijo una enfermera

- Por favor, todos salgan del cuarto... – dijo el doctor, sacando a todos los presentes menos al personal autorizado

- Enfermera, signos vitales – dijo el doctor

- En crecimiento doctor, son estables...es un milagro – dijo asombrada la enfermera

- Sì, ahora nosotros tenemos que continuar...- dijo el doctor

Todos esperaban afuera, hasta que vieron las luces apagarse y se levantaron. El doctor saliò

- Doctor...como esta...Chrome – preguntò de nuevo Eiichi

- No se preocupe, està fuera de peligro, se recuperarà; es una chica muy fuerte – le dijo el doctor

- Hahi, Chrome-chan esta bien... – dijo Haru

- Chrome-chan... – dijo I-pin con las lagrimas a los ojos

-Jajaja, I-pin es una llorona – dijo Lambo para fastidiarla

- Eso no ser cierto – le dijo I-pin para contradecir a Lambo

- I-pin llorona – se reia Lambo

- Tambien tu estabas llorando hace un momento, vaca estuba – dijo Gokudera

- Ahh, eso no es cierto...estupido Gokudera – le dijo Lambo, saltando encima la cara de Gokudera

- Déjame, estupida vaca – le decìa Gokudera mientras intentaba sacarse a Lambo de la cara

- Ya basta ustedes dos... – intervino Reborn dando una patada a los dos y los dejò inconscientes

- Reborn, no tenias que ser tan tosco...- le dijo Tsuna

- Ya que el jefe no intervino yo lo hice – le dice Reborn

- ¿Doctor, y Chrome cuando podrà volver a casa? – le pregunta Eiichi

- En un par de semanas, hasta que se recupere – le respondiò – pero quisiera hablar con usted a solas señor Fujiwara

- Claro... – dijo

- Sigame a mi despacho – lo siguiò hasta el despacho del doctor.

- ¿Qué quiere decirme doctor?

- Se trata sobre Chrome...

- ¿Que sucede, està bien? – asustado yendo hacìa la puerta.

- No es nada grave, solo es una propuesta, la que le quieron hacer.

- ¿Una propuesta, que tipo...?

- Su hija tuvo un accidente, por eso perdiò su ojo derecho.

- Sì, apenas sobreviviò.

- Bueno, yo puedo implantarle a su hija otro ojo, en donde perdiò el suyo. Reconstruirlo mejor dicho.

- ¿Qué? Pero si eso es imposible, no hay semegante teconologia...

- Hace un tiempo, tal vez no era posible, pero los americanos la inventaron para los que habìan estado en guerras y reconstruir una parte del cuerpo y eso incluye un ojo.

- Es imposible...

- Obviamente la decisiòn es suya señor, ¿usted quiere que su hija recupere su ojo?

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y Chrome todavìa no depertaba, los doctores digeron que debido a lo exaustivo que tuvo que ser la operaciòn Chrome quedò muy agotada. Todos esperaban el despertar de Chrome, pero no lo hacìa.

- ¿Seguro que Chrome esta bien doctor? – le pregunta Eiichi

- Sì no se preocupe, ella estarà bien – le asegura el doctor

- Chrome todavia no despierta – dijo Kyoko, mientras le cambia las flores y Haru està sentada en una silla cerca de la cama

- Sì...Hahi...Kyoko-chan...mira – le dice Haru

- ¿Qué pasa Haru-chan? – mira y también se sorprende, corre hacìa la puerta – ¡chicos Chrome-chan desperto!

- ¿Qué? – todos se levantaron y fueron a ver a Chrome

- ¡Chrome! – gritò Eiichi abrazándola – No me vuelvas a asustar asì, estoy tan feliz... ¿estas bien, no te sientes ra?. Mejor descansa un poco màs.

- No, estoy bien...pero...- decía Chrome

- ¿Què pasa Chrome? – le preguntò Ren

- ¿Quienes son ustedes y còmo es que me conocen? – preguntaba la chica muy confundida mirando a todos con sus dos ojos.

* * *

Bueno no se si me saliò bien, pero creo que serà de su agrado. Adiós


	8. Capitulo 8

Recordando

Hola chicos, lo siento si me he tardado mucho, pero estuve en exàmenes y no tenìa tiempo para continuar la historia. Pero aquì està.

* * *

De lo ocurrido pasò un año.

Es primavera y empieza un nuevo año escolar, las sakuras caen de los arboles, pero hay algo que se nota diferente, una chica con el cabello muy largo y suelto con rulos al final, de un color azùl. Caminaba por el largo camino de sakuras dirigiendose hacìa la escuela. En eso se detiene y mira hacia el cielo y cierra sus ojos, recordando...

Flash Back

- ¿Quienes son ustedes y còmo es que me conocen? – preguntaba la chica muy confundida mirando a todos con sus dos ojos.

- ¿Còmo que quienes somos? Chrome somos tus amigos, s-soy tu papà – le dice Eiichi

- ¿Mi papà...? – dice Chrome muy confundida

- Sì, y nosotras somos tus amigas Chrome-chan... – le dice Haru

- Me duele mucho la cabeza... – dice Chrome con la mano en la cabeza

- Señores, sera mejor que dejemos la señorita Chrome descansar – dijo el doctor, invitando a todos los presentes que salieran de la habitaciòn

- Doctor ¿qué le pasa a mi hija, porqué no se acuerda de mi o de sus amigos? – le dice Eiichi

- Señor, calmese...por favor, al parecer la señorita Chrome sufre de amnesia, pero no se preocupe, dependiendo de que tan duro fué el golpe ella seguirà recuperando la memoria. De poco a poco, pero ustedes tienen que ayudarla.

- ¿Seguro que Chrome-chan estarà bien doctor? – le preguntò Kyoko

- No se preocupe, mientras todos ustedes la sigan apoyando como ahora, ella recuperara la memoria muy pronto – dice el doctor

Al dia siguiente Kyoko y Haru faltaron al colegio para poder estar con Chrome. Le llevaron flores y algunas fotos para ver si podia recordar algo.

- Chrome-chan te acuerdas de esta, es cuando fuimos a la tienda que esta en el centro y te compramos ropa nueva – le decia Kyoko

- ...Y esta de cuando no quedamos todas en la casa de Kyoko para una noche de solo chicas – dijo Haru

- ¿Te lo recuerdas Chrome-chan?

- Lo siento mucho...pero no...en serio quiero recordar pero es que no puedo...no los recuerdo – dijo Chrome muy apenada

- No te preocupes, recuperaras la memoria, el doctor dijo que todo depende de ti y nosotros te ayudaremos – le dijo Haru

- Pero ¿y si no me llego a acordar de nada?, que haremos si no me llego a acordar de nada, lo ùnico que sé es mi nombre – dice Chrome

- Si llegaras a acordarte...y si no...haremos que tengas nuevos recuerdos, donde estemos todo, y empezaremos desde cero – dijo Kyoko

- Kyoko-chan tiene razòn, no hay que rendirse, siempre hay una soluciòn – dijo Haru muy animada

- Todos te vamos a poyar sin o con memoria, nunca te abandonaremos – le dijo Kyoko ponuendo su mano sobre la de Chrome

En ese mismo momento se abre la puerta y entra Yamamoto con una ramo de flores para Chrome y ve muy felices a las chicas.

- Hola Yamamoto – dicen Haru y Kyoko

- Hola, ¿còmo sigues Chrome?

- Me siento un poco mejor...gracias por preguntar – le dice Chrome

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos – decìa Haru

- Sì, nos vemos Chrome – le dice Kyoko

- Ciao... – responde Chrome

Haru y Kyoko se van y dejan a Chrome y a Yamamoto solos. En ese momento Yamamoto saca algo de su bolso, es un album de fotos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Chrome, muy confundida

- Es un album de fotos – le dice Yamamoto

- ¿Qué tipo de fotos hay?

- De nuestras aventuras – le dice Yamamoto sonriendo, Chrome se ruboriza un poco

- ¿De nuestras aventuras? – dice Chrome confundida

- ¡Sì!, tu no te lo recuerdas pero nosotros pasamos muchas cosas

- ¿Cosas? ¿Còmo cuales? – le dice Chrome

- Aventuras, peligros, y todo eso esta en estas fotos – Yamamoto abre el album de fotos

Yamamoto abre el album y Chrome ve que hay muchas, pero muchas fotos, y va viendo muy cuidadosamente cada una de ellas. Habian fotos de cuando se enfrentaros a los Varia, la pelea para obtener los Anillos Vongola. Yamamoto le cuenta que ellos son de la Mafia italiana y ella es una guardiana, la guardiana de la niebla.

- ¿La guardiana de la niebla? ¿Y que es eso?

- Escucha, nosotros somos los guardianes de los Anillos Vongola y eso nos hace protectores de nuestro Jefe, Tsuna – le dice Yamamoto

- Tsuna...¿no es el chico que tenia el cabello marron y puntiagudo?

- Sì, ese mismo, él es nuestro jefe, aunque él no lo quiera admitir, porque dice que nosotros no somus sus subordinados sino sus amigos

- Ah...¿y estamos en la Mafia? – dice con una cara algo preocupada

- Sì, pero no te asustes, se que es todo muy dificil y te lo estoy diciendo todo muy rapido, pero es que no quisiera que te sorprendas despues, mejor saberlo ahorita que despues

- No, no es que me asuste, màs bien me sorprende, que somos muy jovenos como para estar en la Mafia y luchar por unos anillos, eso es todo

- Lo sé, pero mira este es tu anillo - le hace ver el anillo que tiene en el dedo

- No me habìa dado cuenta de el hasta ahora – dice Chrome sorprendida

- No me sorprende...jajajaja – se rie Yamamoto

-...- Chrome se ruboriza, pero despues se rie ella tambien

Yamamoto siguiò visitandola todos los dias y Chrome poco a poco gracias a la ayuda de Yamamoto recuperaba la memoria, despues de la batalla contra los Varia se acordaba de còmo es que llegaron al futuro para enfrentarse con la Familia Millefiore, cuando tuvieron que regresar al pasado y tambien cuando conocieron a la Familia de Primo, pero sobre todo a Daemon Spade, Chrome no sabìa porque, pero le recordaba alguien. Despues de los peligros con la Familia Shimon (la familia de Kozato Enma) y cuando Daemon Spade la raptò para...no se acordaba porque la raptò ¿porqué?.

Los meses pasaron y Chrome recuperò totalmente la memoria, se acordaba de sus amigos, sus aventuras y de su familia, la cual habìa recuperado hace ya no mucho tiempo, pero sobre todo una foto de su mama ya fallecida. En eso alguen hace una pregunta.

- Chrome, ¿Mukuro no se intentò comunicar contigo? – le pregunta Tsuna

- ¿Mukuro...? – dice Chrome muy confundida

- Sì Mukuro, es que estas sorda, el Décimo te hizo un pregunta

- ¡Gokudera no seas tan grosero! – dice Haru, gritandole

- ¿Mukuro? – seguia pensando Chrome

- ¿Chrome, estas bien? – le pregunta Yamamoto, en eso todos la miran y Gokudera conHaru dejaron de pelear

- Sì, pero, ¿quién es Mukuro? – todos la ven sorprendidos

* * *

Chicos lo siento si me tardé, pero estaba con los parciales de la universidad. El Proxìmo capitulo serà "Un nuevo amor para Chrome". Que los pareciò este capitulo, dejen reviews. Besos.


	9. Capitulo 9

Un nuevo amor para Chrome

* * *

Siguendo con el flash back

- ¿Chrome, estas bien? – le pregunta Yamamoto, en eso todos la miran y Gokudera conHaru dejaron de pelear

- Sì, pero, ¿quién es Mukuro? – todos la ven sorprendidos

- Chrome ¿note acuerdas de Mukuro Rokudo? – le pregunta Tsuna

- No, deberia... – dice Chrome muy confundida

- No, es solo que... – dice Tsuna

- Lo que Tsuna-chan intenta decir es que esta persona era...un amigo de tu infancia, eso es todo – dice Kyoko

- Sì, era un amigo de tu infancia, Kyoko-chan tiene razòn – dice Tsuna

- Ok... – dice Chrome, no muy segura

Mientra todos hablan apartados sobre lo extraño que es que Chrome no recuerde a Mukuro, Chrome intenta hacer memoria, ver si habìa algùn Mukuro en su vida. Pero no lograba recordarse de nada. Como antes cuando Yamamoto le contò que se habian enfrentado a un tal Daemon Spade, no sabe porqué pero ese rostro le parecia muy parecido. Intentaba recordarse, en eso en su memoria habia aparecido un edificio muy grande y ella vivia allì, pero no sabìa como, pero parecia que no estaba sola, pero no sabìa quien màs estaba con ella. Después del accidente ocasionado por salvar al gato lo ùnico que recuerda es de conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi y ese extraño edificio. Màs intentaba recordar màs le dolia la cabeza.

- Ahhh! – grita Chrome

- ¡HAHI!, ¿Chrome-chan estas bien? – le pregunta Haru muy preocupada

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, intentaba recordar a ese tal Mukuro del que hablan, pero màs lo intento màs me duele la cabeza – explicaba Chrome, mientras sostenìa su cabeza con sus manos.

- No te esfuerzes Chrome-chan, no tienes que acordarte de él, era solo un amigo que conocimos... – le decia kyoko preocupada

- ... – Chrome cae al piso desmayada por el gran dolor

- ¡Chrome! – gritaron todos muy preocupados

Chrome fue internada de nuevo por los doctores. Todos estàn fuera de la habitaciòn de Chrome para que les explique porque no se acuerda de Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa y M.M. Se habìa acordado de todos (hasta de Hibari) menos de ellos. Lo cual era muy raro ya que Mukuro fué quien le salvò la vida a Chrome y ella estaba muy agradecida con él por ello.

- Señores creo que la señorita Violet no se acuerda de estas personas por un trauma causados por estas mismas personas. Es un trauma que el cerebro de la señorita Violet quiere sellar y no recordar, por eso cuanto màs ella intente recordar a este tal Mukuro y a las demàs personas, mayores seràn sus dolores de cabeza.

- Entones eso es lo que pasa doctor, tiene mucho sentido – dijo Reborn

- ¿Còmo tiene sentido Reborn, no lo entiendo? – le decìa Tsuna

- Aùn te falta mucho Tsuna – le dice Reborn

- Yo se lo explicare Décimo – dijo Gokudera

- Ok... – dijo Tsuna exàltado

- Lo que pasa es, cuando el idiota de Rokudo Mukuro se fué y no regresò hizo que Chrome se sintiera muy triste, aunque no lo hiciera ver. Y las repercusiones de ese trauma, de que Rokudo Mukuro no haya vuelto nunca, hizo que Chrome sellara sus recuerdos con los de los demàs compañeros de Mukuro Rokudo.

- Ah...eso tiene mucho sentido – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estaba perocupado por Chrome.

- No se preocupen, hasta que ustedes no toquen el tema "Rokudo Mukuro" ella ya no tendrà esos dolores de cabeza.

Al dìa siguiente todo era como si nada hubiera sucedido, todos estaban muy felices de que Chrome halla salido del hospital después de tanto tiempo y le hacen una fiesta en su honor. Todos ese dìa se divertieron y Chrome también, sin siquiera acardarse de Mukuro Rokudo. Todos se fueron a sus casas y Yamamoto fué el ùltimo en despedirse de Chrome e irse. Al dìa siguiente todos se fueron a la escuela y Chrome se sentia un poco rara por volver después de tanto tiempo, pero sabìa que sus amigos estarian allì, siempre apoyandola.

- Hola Chrome – dijo Kyoko muy feliz de verla de nuevo

- Hola Chrome, ¿estas segura de sentirte bien? – dijo Tsuna

- Pudiste quedarte un tiempo màs en tu casa para descansar – dijo Yamamoto

- No, en realidad estoy mejor ahora, me siento mucho mejor, ademàs no queria que mi padre se preocupara aùn màs

- ¡TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS! – llegò el profesor de la hora de ciencias

Todos fueron a sus asientos y la lecciòn empezò, mientra el profesor explicaba Chrome se voltea a ver un asiento de la ùltima fila, cerca de la ventana en donde estaba sentado un chico moreno con ojos y cabello negro el cual estaba durmiendo desde que comenzò la clase.

- Jijiji – se riò Chrome mientras lo veia

- _*Yamamoto fué muy bueno conmigo, aunque yo no me acordaba de nada, él me ayudò en todo momento, siempre iba a verme al hospital con alguna otra historia sobre lo que habiamos hecho en el futuro, de los arcobaleno y de Byakuran. Al comienzo pensaba que eran historias invetadas, de su imaginaciòn, pero ahora que he recuperado la memoria sé que me decìa la verdad. Es un buen chico, tengo que darle las gracias por todo el tiempo que me estuvo apoyando. ¿Pero còmo?*_

- Kyoko-chan... – la llamò Chrome

- ¿Sì, qué pasa Chrome-chan? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no, estoy muy bien...es solo que...te queria preguntar si me pudieras enseñar a cocinar.

- ¿A cocinar? – en ese momento Kyoko mira a Chrome y ve que esta viendo a Yamamoto hablando con Tsuna, en eso entiende todo – Quieres aprender a cocinar para Yamamoto

- o/o - Chrome se sonroja un poco – Él me ayudò mucho cuando no tenìa memoria, asì que quisiera aunque sea darle algo a cambio, eso es todo.

- Ahora entiendo, entonces tengo màs razones para ayudarte

- Gracias Kyoko-chan

Asì Chrome durante un mes entero iba a casa de Kyoko con Haru y con Hana para aprender a cocinar. El mes pasò muy rapidamente. Era el dìa lunes, Chrome estaba despierta haciendo un obento, lo miraba muy feliz pensando en la cara sonriente de Yamamoto. Saliò de casa para dirigirse al colegio corriendo muy contenta.

- Ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer es darle el obento a Yamamoto – pensando en eso Chrome quedò paralizada y se sonrojò de golpe, toda su cara estaba roja y no sabia como le hubiera dado, en eso la llama Kyoko y Hana

- Chrome-chan

- Hola Chrome

- Hola Kyoko-chan, hola Hana-chan ¿como estàn?

- Nosotras bien, ¿pero tu estas bien?, estas toda roja – le dijo Kyoko, mientras que Hana mira el obento que Chrome tenìa en los brazos

- Ahh...hiciste el obento para Yamamoto – la mirò con cara picara Hana, Chrome se sonrojò

-S-sì, pero...

- ¿Pero que, Chrome-chan? – le dice Kyoko

- Porque no sé como darle el obento a Yamamoto, lo hice pero no se como, me siento muy avergonzada de solo pensarlo

- No te preocupes Chrome-chan, te ayudaremon nosotras

- Kyoko tiene razòn, nosotras te vamos a ayudar a que Yamamoto reciba ese obento

- Gracias Kyoko-chan, gracias Hana-chan

Caminando para ir al colegio se encuentran con el grupo de Tsuna, tranquilamente caminan para el colegio, pero Chrome al solo ver Yamamoto llegar se sonroja y no logra mirarlo. Por su parte Yamamoto parece no darse cuenta de el comportamiento de Chrome y continua fastidiando a Gokudera, diciendo que el es la mano derecha de Tsuna. Entran en el salon las clases comienzan con normalidad hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo, o sea la hora de la batalla para Chrome. En menos de un segundo Yamamoto estaba rodeado de chicas que le habian hecho el almuerzo.

- Wow, no me habìa dado cuenta que Yamamoto fuera tan popular con las chicas – dijo Hana

- Yo menos, esta totalmente rodeado, ¿còmo haremos a darle el obento de Chrome-chan con todas esas chicas?

- Lo ùnico que puedes hacer Chrome es llamarlo para decirle que Tsuna quiere decirle algo – le dice Hana

- Sì, afortunadamente Tsuna-kun y Gokudera-kun han salido – dijo Kyoko

- Chrome llamalo, y obvio lleva el obento

- ¿Pero que le digo cuando me preguntarà que es lo que quiere el boss? – dice preocupada y un poco sonrojada Chrome

- Dile la verdad, que le dijiste eso porque no podias hablar con él y dale el obento en ese momento – le explica Haha

- Ok, entonces, voy – Chrome caminaba muy nerviosa hacia Yamamoto, tragò saliva y lo llamò – ¡Yamamoto! – todos se voltearon; las chicas miraban furiosas a Chrome, mientra que Yamamoto la miraba curioso – Yamamoto el boss te està llamando, dice que es algo importante.

- OK, entonces vamos Chrome – los dos estaban llendo hacia la salida del salòn, pero en eso las chicas empezaron a llamar a Yamamoto

- Pero Yamamoto, ¿y los obento que hemos hecho por ti? – le replicaban las chicas

- Los comeré otro dìa, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos después – les dijo Yamamoto sonriendo, y las chicas lo miraban con caras de bobas

- _*¿Ahora que hago?*_ - pensaba, mientras miraba a Kyoko y a Hana, que le decian de no preocuparse, que tuviera valentìa, entonces Chrome se sintiò màs motivada, caminaron unos cuantos metros para no estar cerca del salòn, Chrome de pronto se volteò y mirò a Yamamoto un poco sonrojada - _*Muy bien Chrome, tienes que hacerlo, ahora o nunca*...Yamamoto..._

- ¿Qué pasa Chrome, pasa algo? – le preguntò Yamamoto

- Esto...como decirlo...lo que tedije en el salòn sobre el boss, no era cierto...te mentì

- ¿Porquè lo hiciste Chrome?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo tengo esto para tì – le diò el obento a Yamamoto, mientra que este ùltimo se veia muy sorprendido – Es que las chicas estaban todas a tu alrededor, y no sabia como dartelo, asì que Kyoko y Hana me dijeron que te dijera eso, para poder tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas, y darte el obento – dijo Chrome con una cara tan roja, que parecia que iba a explotar

- ¿Pero porqué me lo hiciste? – preguntò Yamamoto

- Es que, tu siempre estuviste conmigo y me ibas a visitar cuando estuve hospitalizada por mi amnesia, asì que quise agradecerte de algùn modo todo lo que hiciste por mì, por eso te hice este almuerzo, y si no te molesta me gustarìa hacertelo todo el año, para agradecerte.

Terminado esto Chrome agachò la cabeza un poco sonrojada, pero después sintiò que algo la jalaba hacia adelante, Yamamoto habìa agarrado el brazo de Chrome y la jalò para poder abrazarla, después de un rato la soltò y la mirò riendo y dijo:

- Gracias Chrome, te lo agradezco, ¿puedo comerlo ahora? – preguntò Yamamoto abriendo el obento

- Claro, lo hice por eso - le sonriò Chrome muy feliz, al ver ese sonriso Yamamoto se sonrojò un poco - ¿Qué pasa Yamamoto, estas bien?

- Sì, sì estoy bien – mientras Yamamoto se cubrià la cara sonrojada con su mano, al rato estaba comiendo el almuerzo que le hizo Chrome, mientras que ella lo observaba preguntandole con la mirada fija si el almuerzo estaba rico. – Esta muy rico Chrome, màs que rico, està exquisito – mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Chrome

- En serio, estoy muy feliz que te guste, me esforcé mucho este mes para aprender a cocinar

- ¿Estuviste practicando? – le preguntò Yamamoto

- Sì, Kyoko, Haru y Hana me ayudaron mucho, gracias a ellas aprendì a cocinar – sonriò Chrome

- Pues, diles que les agradezco a ellas también – le dijo Yamamoto

- Jajaja, ok – le dijo Chrome

Los dias continuaron normalmente, Chrome como prometido le siguiò preparando el almuerzo a Yamamoto, pero pasaba algo màs entre ellos, o mejor dicho algo cambiaba a Chrome, se estaba enamorando de Yamamoto. Pero al mismo tiempe también estaban aumentando los celos de las demàs chicas del salòn, miraban a Chrome con envidia, porque también ellas querian darle a Yamamoto el almuerzo que ellas habian preparado para él. Un dìa como cualquiera Chrome va al colegio con Kyoko y Hana, pero apenas llegada al salòn una chica la llama afuera diciendole que Yamamoto, la lleva al otro lado del colegio, pero allì no estaba Yamamoto sino otras chicas las cuales Chrome no conocia, la chica que estaba detràs suyo la empuja (buling...buling) y Chrome cae en el cesped. Las demàs chicas empiezan a tirarla por su cabello, ademàs agarran un balde de agua fria (las chicas a veces dan miedo), pero en eso alguien llega (adivinen quien era) y le impide a las chicas hacerle daño a Chrome, era Yamamoto, el cual estaba sudado.

- ¿Qué cren que le estàn haciendo a Chrome? – les dice Yamamoto con los ojos que mira a las chicas furioso, con una mirada esesina

- Es...es que tu Yamamoto...solo aceptabas el almuerzo de Chrome – le dijo una chica

- Sì, y nosotros estabamos celosas que solo aceptaras su almuerzo – dijo otra, la cual estaba empezando a llorar

- ¡Eso no las autoriza a maltratar a la chica que me gusta! – dijo Yamamoto con una cara de furia, todas las presentes se sorprendieron, pero màs que todo Chrome que se habìa ruborizado, mientras las demàs chicas se fueron, algunas llorando, otras con caras arrepentidas y con caras de miedo por Yamamoto

- ¿C-como dijiste Yamamoto, yo te gusto? – le pregunto Chrome a Yamamoto, el cual estaba tan sorprendido como ella por lo que dijo

- Sì, me empezaste a gustar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no espero que tu me correspondas – cuando Yamamoto se volteò Chrome lo abrazò por la espalda

- ¡ESPERA! No te vayas, yo...tambien yo te quiero de esa manera...Yamamoto – le dijo Chrome, Yamamoto sorprendido voltea y él también la abraza

- ¿Entonces puedo hacerte la pregunta? – dice Yamamoto

- Claro – le responde Chrome sonriendo

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Esperaba que me lo dijeras – dijo Chrome

Los dos se separaron y se miraron atentamente, estaban a punto de besarse, pero en eso el timbre del comienzo de clases suena y los dos corren al salòn. No llegaron a tiempo y el profesor los dejò afuera del salòn para reflexionar sobre el retraso, pero ellos en vez de aprender empezaron a reir. El tiempo pasaba muy rapidamente hasta un cierto dìa, la primera cita de Chrome y Yamamoto habìa llegado.

El dìa era hermoso, un dia soleado, pero no hacìa mucho calor, Yamamoto estaba esperando a Chrome cerca del parque de diversiones, en eso ve a Chrome mientras se acerca corriendo, pero Yamamoto al verla se ruboriza. Chrome llevaba un vestido color plateado con bolas negras y una cintura del mismo color del vestido, el vestido estaba un poco màs arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unas sandalias de color plateado, hechas de piel y una bufanda en torno a su cuello. Su cabello estaba ondeado, al parecer hecho por unas tenazas.

- *Diablos, esta muy linda* - pensaba Yamamoto, mientras se acercaba

- ¿Qué pasa Yamamoto? – le pregunta Chrome - ¿Porqué me miras asì? ¿Me veo rara? – le dice Chrome ruborizada

- ¿!QUÉ?!...¡NO!, es solo que...te...te vez muy linda – le dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba el piso, y Chrome se sonrojò aùn màs

- Muchas gracias, también mi padre me dijo la misma cosa y cuando le dije que iba a salir contigo se puso furioso, pero gracias a Eichii pude salir de mi casa.

- Jajaja, ya me imagino la cara de tu papa. Bueno, serà mejor que entremos ahora

- S-sì

La primera cita de Yamamoto y Chrome fué espectacular, aunque estaban un poco tensos, fueron todo el dìa llendo de una atracciòn a la otra hasta que llegò la hora de clausura del parque. Yamamoto y Chrome estaban para salir del parque, pero Yamamoto agarro a Chrome de la cintura y la besò, Chrome estaba sorprendida pero muy feliz y se dejò llevar del beso de Yamamoto.

Fin del flash back

La chica con el cabello azul sonrié y abre los ojos recordando esos momentos, pero alguién se acerca por detràs y la abraza por la cintura.

- Buenos dias Chrome – dice una voz masculina

- Jajaja, buenos dias Yamamoto – dice Chrome sonriendo, se voltea a le da un beso a Yamomoto

- Una gran sorpresa, pero, serà mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a clases, sino el profesor nos va a regañar – le dijo Yamamoto mientra le agarraba la mano

- Sì, tienes razòn – le respondiò Chrome

Los dos se alejaron caminando juntos mano de la mano mientras que los petalos de los arboles de sakuras caian por la pista llenandola de color rosa.

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso de este capitulo, es muy largo. No voy a darles ninguna excusa, la verdad es que me daba pereza escribir este capitulo, porque se me habìa ido la inspiraciòn y por eso terminé dejando este capitulo a mitad escribir, pero al fin me animé a terminarlo. Para hacerme perdonar terminaré de escribir algunos capitulos y los publicaré antes que termine enero, pero antes que nada quisiera preguntarles si quieren que escriba lemon en el pròximo capitulo, haciendo que Yamamoto y Chrome hagan algo. Comenten para saber si quieren o no.


	10. Chapter 10

Dia de la graduaciòn, sentimientos chocando

* * *

Era un dìa lluvioso y unos jovenes estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Tsunayoshi Sawada, eran los integrantes de la Familia Vongola y la Familia Shimon, con la ecepciòn de Hibari, por la ventana se veia que se estaban divirtiendo y discutiendo algo.

- Jajaja, es en serio, Gakudera en ese momento culpò a alguien màs por lo que el mismo le habìa hecho a Tsuna

- Grrr, como te atreves, Yamamoto – dijo Gokudera molesto

- ¡Hay que admitir sus propios errores, si no, no serias un hombre, al EXTREMO! – dijo Ryohei

- ¡Tu callate cabeza de cesped! – dijo Gokudera muy irritado

- Pero es cierto Gokudera, tu me pasaste el balòn pero en vez de agarrarla con los pies la agarré con la cara – dijo Tsuna

- Lo siento mucho Décimo – dijo Gokudera muy apenado

- Pero fué muy divertido, Gokudera se molestò tanto, pero cuano se diò cuenta que él le habìa tirado la pelota, se agachò y le pidiò perdòn a Tsuna, como si estuviera suplicando.

- Ya basta Yamamoto te voy a matar – dijo Gokudera mientras sacaba sus dinamitas

- ¡Gokudera!, tranquilo y apaga esas dinamites, o quieres que el cuarto de Tsuna se haga pedazos – gritò una voz femenina

- Haru, ¿qué te pasa, como te atrevez a hablarme asì? – dijo Gokudera

- ¡Yo te hablo como se me dà la gana! – sus caras chocaban mientras peleaban

- Como se ve que ustedes dos ahora se comportan como novios – dijo Bianchi, mientras sontenìa a Reborn.

- ... – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero se sonrojaron al solo oir la palabra "NOVIOS", asì es, Haru y Gokudera estàn juntos

– Hermana, ¿qué dices? – dijo Gokudera sonrojando

- Jajaja, Gokudera estas tan rojo – se riò Yamamoto al no haber nunca de esa manera a su amigo

- Tu, fanàtico del beisbòl – le dijo a Yamomoto

- Tienes razòn Yamamoto, casi nunca se ve a un Gokudera sonrojado, ¿tu qué dices Kyoko? – dijo Tsuna

- Sì, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kyoko sonriendo, también Kyoko y Tsuna al fin estan juston

- Tambien usted Décimo – dijo Gokudera deprimido, en un angùlo para cubrir su supuesta verguenza

- Pero, no puedo creer que haya pasado un año entero – dijo Yamamoto suspirando

- ¿A que te refieres Yamamoto? – le preguntò Chrome

- Me refiero a que ya pasò un año de nuestra graduaciòn de la secundarìa Namimori – dijo Yamamoto mirando la cara de Chrome

- Es cierto, ahora somos estudiantes de instituto – dijo Tsuna

- ¿Se acuerdan del dìa de la graduaciòn, nuestro ùltimo dìa en la secundaria? – preguntò Kyoko

- Còmo no podriamos acordarnos – dijo el jefe de la Familia Shimon, Kozato Enma

- Nuestro ùltimo dìa, que gran recuerdo – dijo Tsuna

- Tienes razòn – dijeron Yamamoto y Gokudera juntos, con la irritaciòn de Gokudera, en eso Chrome se acuerda del ùltimo dìa, el dìa de la graduaciòn.

_Flashback_

Todos los de tercer año estaban ocupados con los preparativos del dìa de la graduaciòn, obviamente Hibari estabade guardia para ver que todo estuviera llendo bien. Habian dos grupos encargados, uno estaba trabajando mientras que la otra parte del grupo estaba descansando, en el grupo que estaban descansando se encontraban dos personas, Chrome y Yamamoto, los cuales se encontraban en la azotea.

- El almuerzo de hoy estaba exquisito, como siempre Chrome – dijo Yamamoto muy animado

- Gracias Yamamoto – dijo Chrome un poco sonrojada al ver la amplia sonrisa de Yamamoto

- ¿Qué pasa Chrome? ¿estas bien, acaso tienes fiebre? – le preguntò Yamamoto preocupado, sin darse cuenta que la razòn por la cual Chrome estaba roja era justamente él

- Ah, no, no estoy bien no te preocupes – Chrome en ese momento se resbala

- ¡Chrome, ten cuidado! – dijo Yamamoto tratando que atrapar a Chrome, pero los dos cayeron al piso el uno sobre el otro.

Se miraron intensamente hasta que Yamamoto acercò su cara a la de Chrome y la besò , Chrome lo unico que pudo hacer fué aceptar el beso y cerrar sus ojos al sentir el tierno contacto de sus labios con los de Yamamoto, Chrome de un momento al otro sintiò una mano deslizarze en su camisa y tocar su pecho, asustada empujò a Yamamoto el cual retrocediò.

- ¿Què pasa Chrome? – le preguntò Yamamoto.

-...- Chrome se quedò callada, mientras tanto Yamamoto se acercò a ella para abrazarla.

- Lo siento Chrome, no querìa asustarte, no lo volverè a hacer asì que no me odies – le dijo Yamamoto en el oido de Chrome con un tono de culpabilidad.

- No, yo jamàs podrìa odiarte, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida, eso es todo, y, bueno me asustè un poco – dijo Chrome con su cara en el pecho de Yamamoto abrazandolo.

- Gracias, no volverè a hacer nada hasta que tu lo pidas – decìa esto mientras sonreia y le daba un beso en la frente a Chrome.

El dia de la graduacion llego y todos estaban ansiosos ya que este serìa su ultimo año en la secundaria Namimori, el anfiteatro estaba repleto de padres y familiares que llegaban para ver la graduacion de sus hijos y en la otra parte los estudiantes, pero habia algo inusual en esta ceremonia, llegaron unos tipos vestidos de negro (por favor ni que fueran Men in Black) y en medio de ellos habìa un anciano señor, era el Noveno, todas las personas veian muy impresionados a estos sujetos haciendose todo tipo de ideas al respecto (imaginense la escena), el Noveno y sus guardianes se sentaron junto a Nana y a Iemitsu . La ceremonia empezo, todos se quedaron en silencio; primero hablo el director del colegio, diciendo lo mucho que sus hijos se han esforzado para llegar hasta aqui en este dia y de cuanto los extrañarian. Cuando el discurso del director termino llego el momento de que el/la mejor alumna hablara en nombre de todos, y esa era Kyoko Sasagawa (como era de esperarse ¬_¬). Cuando la ceremonia termino todos los graduados se fueron a festejar, en este caso la Familia Vongola y la Familia Shimon fueron a festejar en el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto (obviamente podian comer sushi gratis, que envidia).

- Takeshi, yo me voi, recibi una llamada de tu tio diciendo que necesita mi ayudo con una par de cosas, antes de subir a la casa cierra la tienda. Regresarè mañana en la noche – hablo el padre de Yamamoto

- Ok, oyaji, no te preocupes – respondio Yamamoto

- Me preocupo porque tengo a un hijo demasiado descuidado – le replicò su padre

- Jajaja, ok, papa. Ten cuidado en el camino – le recomendo Yamamoto a su padre mientras cerraba la puerta

- Ya es muy tarde, creo que es hora de irnos chicos – dijo Tsuna

- Sì , opino lo mismo – dijo Kyoko, todos recogian sus cosas y Yamamoto ayudado por Chrome recogian los platos

- Nosotros tambien te ayudamos maniatico del beisbol – dijo Gokudera sonrojandose

- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, yo limpiarè, asì que vayan a sus casas

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntò Haru

- Sì – contestò Yamamoto sonriendo mientras los demàs se iban, todos menos Chrome

- ¿Tu no vas a regresar a casa con Kyoko, Chrome? – le pregunto Yamamoto

- No, prefiero quedareme aqui a ayudarte – le contesto Chrome sonriendole, mientras se iba a la cocina a lavar los platos

- No tienes porque hacerlo Chrome

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes – sonrio Chrome, pero la verdad era otra. Al final Yamamoto se resigno, y los dos estuvieron lavando los platos mientras hablaban y bromeaban. Cuando terminaron pusieron todos los platos en sus sitios, Chrome estaba agarrando sus cosas y Yamamoto la acompañaba a la puerta, pero en eso Chrome se detuvo.

- ¿Què pasa Chrome, te sucede algo?

-...- Chrome no contestaba mientras miraba hacia a el piso

- ¿Chrome...?

- Q-quiero hacerlo... – dijo Chrome con la cara toda sonrojada, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de decir

- ¿Qué...? – decia Yamamoto mientras sabia a lo que Chrome se referia, pero no sabia si era real lo que estaba escuchando

- Q-q-quiero hacer e-el amor...contigo – dijo finalmente Chrome sacando de las dudas al joven espadachin, el cual se quedo sin habla

- ¿Estas segura de esto, podemos esperar un poco mas – le decia Yamamoto

- No – dijo Chrome mientra movia la cabeza – estoy lista, quiero hacerlo porque te amo – dijo Chrome sonrojada. Los dos se desplazaron hacia el segundo piso y fueron al cuarto de Yamamoto. Èl cerro la puerta de su cuarto, cogio entre sus brazos a Chrome y la hecho en su cama con mucha delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal, la cual podria romperse el mas minimo movimiento, se puso sobre ella y miro su cara. Yamamoto inclino su cara hacia la de Chrome y la envolvio en un tierno beso, despues se separaron.

- Te lo preguntare una ultima vez, ¿estas totalmente segura?, porque apenas empiece aunque me supliques que me detenga no lo hare – dijo Yamamoto mientras todavia tenia debajo de si a Chrome

- Sí, estoy segura – y Yamamoto volvio a besarla.

Estuvieron besandose durante un minuto hasta que en un descuido para poder respirar Chrome habrio su boca y Yamamoto aprovecho esto para penetrar la boca de Chrome con su lengua y asi poder explorarla y recorrer cada rincon de su boca, Chrome empezaba a sonrojarse e intentaba ahogar gemidos que querian salir de su boca. Yamamoto viendo esto deslizo una de sus manos en la blusa de Chrome y empezo a tocar su pequeño pecho, Chrome podía sentir como Yamamoto le quitaba el uniforme hasta que se quedó desnuda ante los ojos de Yamamoto, quien la veia sin habla.

- Chrome eres hermosa... – le dijo Yamamoto, mientras la miraba asombrado

Chrome avergonzada cerraba los ojos, estaba roja y temblaba por los nervios, nadie la había visto de esa manera, solo él, solo Yamamoto, se puso sus manos en la cara, pero Yamamoto los quitó.

- No escondas tu cara, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada – le dijo con una voz que dió seguridad a Chrome

- Es que es mi primera vez y no sé como actuar – dijo Chrome

- Es la mia también... – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

- No parece, estas muy calmado, mientra que yo estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Chrome

En eso Yamamoto la agarra del brazo y pone el oido de Chrome sobre su pecho, Chrome sorprendida podía escuchar los fuertes latidos que hacía el corazón de Yamamoto, él estaba igual de nervioso, tal vez hasta más que ella.

- Ahora lo entiendes, también yo estoy nervioso, tengo miedo que tu siendo tan fragil, yo pueda lastimarte – dijo Yamamoto abrazando más aún a Chrome

- Yo te amo, y sé que jamás podrias lastimarme – le dijo Chrome mirandole la cara, mientras Yamamoto quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras y le sonrió a Chrome

- También yo te amo – y besó a Chrome tumbandola en la cama

Chrome ya no se sentia asustada, más bien protegida, porque Yamamoto estaba allí con ella, y que no tenía porque preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. Yamamoto empezó a chupar los pezones de Chrome mientras que con su mano se deslizaba hasta ese punto tan intimo, que Chrome no había dejado que nadie lo viera, Chrome estaba humeda y apenas Yamamoto acercó su dedo Chrome gimió de placer. Yamamoto al escucharla se sintió tentado e ingresó su dedo en la intimidad de Chrome y con un movimiento continuo sacaba y hacía entrar su dedo, ella por su lado emitiá sonidos que nunca había escuchado antes y se preguntaba que era esa sensación de ardor que venía desde dentro de ella y que dejaba su mente en blanco. Yamamoto viendo a Chrome sacó su dedo y bajo con su cabeza hasta su intimidad para verla más de cerca, Chrome no lo dejaba y se tapaba su parte intima avergonzada, para que Yamamoto no lo viera, pero él era más fuerte que ella y pudo apartar su mano, veia como un liquido pegajoso salia de Chrome y empezó a lamer la intimidad de Chrome con su lengua, Chrome al sentir la lengua de Yamamoto se sentía avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo un gran placer e intentaba ahogar gemidos que querian salir, pero ella no se los permitía, Yamamoto al ver esto quería torturar un poco a Chrome para que sintiera más placer e introdujo de un solo golpe su lengua, lo cual causó que Chrome se estremeciera y gritara de placer. Yamamoto con esa reacción se sintió satisfecho y empezó a sacarse los pantalones ante la mirada atonita de Chrome viendo el miembro de Yamamoto erecto.

- Y-yamamoto eso es muy grande, no entrará... – le dijo Chrome asustada

- No te preocupes, te has humedecido lo suficiente, así que entrará, pero te va a doler un poco, ¿ok? – le dijo Yamamoto

- Sí... – dijo Chrome, aún siguiendo asustada, pero ella confiaba en Yamamoto

Yamamoto introdujo su miembro en Chrome, esta gritó, sentía que algo dentro de ella se había roto, esa era la prueba de que ya no era virgen, que ahora era de Yamamoto, este sentía el calor dentro de Chrome, no pudiendo resistirse empezó a penetrarla, Chrome sin poder resistirse más jadeaba y respiraba con fuerza al sentir aquel intruso dentro de ella entrando y saliendo. Yamamoto sentía cada vez más lo estrecha que se volvia Chrome y sus embestidas se hicieron más constantes y fuerte. Mientras esto pasaba se besaban ahogando los gemidos del otro, Yamamoto para hacer las embestidas más fuertes agarró a Chrome de las caderas, mientra que Chrome enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Yamamoto por el placer. Hasta que con una poderosa embestida los dos llegaron al climax, Chrome gritó con fuerza al sentir algo fluir dentro de ella, mientras que Yamamoto sacaba su miembro de la intimidad de Chrome, ambos jadeando con fuerza liberaron toda la tensión de sus cuerpos y se recostaron sobre la cama de Yamamoto mirandose intensamente el uno al otro.

- Estoy muy feliz – dijo Chrome sonriendo

- Yo también Chrome,te amo – le decía mientras la agarraba por la cintura atrayendola hacia él

- Yo también te amo – dandole en beso

Ambos cansados de aquel acto de amor tan intimo durmieron profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente, pero lo que no sabian era que alguien los estaba observando, escondido por la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si habré escrito bien este capitulo, es la primera vez que hago un lemon así que diganme sus opiniones (no muy duras por favor), no sé si lo habré hecho bien. Me disculpo mucho si publico este capitulo después de tanto tiempo, pero con los trabajos y practicas no tenía tiempo para avanzar la historia, pero el próximo capitulo sandrá muy pronto y habrá muchas sorpresas.


End file.
